


Ramen Soup for the Soul

by tineyninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Ramen, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/pseuds/tineyninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi decides to tell his best friend about Ayame, the girl he has been seeing. Gai acts even weirder than usual. Post cannon, beware of spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic. I decided to brave just a first chapter for now and hope to build confidence with this!

Years. All it took was years to finally build up the courage to ask her out. Kakashi had “allowed” himself to be dragged to that ramen store too many times to count: each time with a single purpose in mind. These thoughts occupied Hatake Kakashi’s mind as he took his usual afternoon stroll around the village on his days off.

Of course, he had always know she had a pretty face, had been vaguely noted it while watching Naruto slurp away at his little bowl of heaven (not a single drop of broth remained when he was done with it). However Kakashi had not really taken any notice of her until the day his adorable young genin treated him to some ramen, and tries to see his face. His eyes crinkled at the smile those memories brought.

Ayame and her father had almost swooned when they saw his- which is exactly why he never removed his mask. His charming face, the mystery behind the mask, was his most powerful weapon. Besides, he really didn’t like people staring at him, seeing his true self. And that is exactly why, until now, he had never wanted a girlfriend. He had never craved the intimacy. Rushed one night stands were enough for him, rushed hands in the shadows. Like most of his life, he lived in darkness. Ayame was too innocent, too sweet for that. So although he knew of her feelings for him, the pink that creep across her cheeks, the delight in her eyes, he would never ask her out. She needed someone who lived in the light.

Of course with his students, with Gai, with Minato-Sensei, it had been different. After Obito had died, he had opened his heart enough just to allow them in. But even they could not see his face, could not be allowed to get too close.

But now, since the war it had to change- he had to change. 

That is why he decided after years of cold heartedness, to allow the sun to shine through. To but a steaming bowl of noodles and not leave until he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her. It only took three bowls of miso ramen to warm his soul and get the answer he needed. He could do this; he could have a normal relationship for once.

Not that any of his other relationships were “normal”... especially the one sided rivalry with his best friend and self –declared rival, Maito Gai. Gai... he had already been seeing Ayame for a month now. It was about time he told him. As Kakashi closed the little orange Icha Icha book he customarily read as he strolled the streets of Konoha, he felt the sudden urge to get his friend’s thumbs-up and shiny “nice Gai” smile of approval. 

***

The smell of curry wafted down the stairs Kakashi climbed to Gai’s apartment- right on the top floor so he view the “glorious sunrise and promise of new youth” each morning from his balcony. If Kakashi was the darkness, Gai was most definitely the light. He smiled to himself, thinking that if he believed in such things, their friendship was definitely one of ying and yang. Not that he would ever admit that to Gai, it would only encourage his declarations of their eternally destined rivalry. And Gai really did not need any sort of encouragement in anything.

With one short knock, Kakashi took a step back, feeling uneasy. He usually climbed the side of Gai’s building and hopped in throught the balcony. But today felt different. Today he felt the need to do this properly. After all he was coming to tell Gai something serious. Even though the words Gai and serious never went together, unless the topic was fighting of course. 

Gai answered the door in his absurd turtle-patterned apron and almost did a double take. “Wha- Rival! You’re using the door?!” Ladle in hand, he jumped forwards and pulled Kakashi into a air-squeezing hug. It was then Kakashi realised that underneath that bizarre apron, Gai was naked, aside from the bright yellow pants that really didn’t leave much to the imagination. Geez, where did this guy buy his clothes? Maybe he should also get a girlfriend, Kakashi thought, someone who would steer his fashion sense in the right direction...

As normal the hug lasted longer than any normal person would allow, and ended when Kakshi felt the hot drip of curry sauce on his head from the ladle.

“Gai!” he had yelled pushing him off. “You did it again.”

“Ah! Sorry rival! Come in, come in, and wipe of the curry.”

After kicking off his sandals, Kakashi lounged down across Gai’s sofa, leaving him to occupy the smaller chair.

“Well, my rival, what brings you here today? Another hot blooded challenge?!” His eyes lit up at the thought and Kakashi could tell his mind was racing with the possibilities. 

“Nothing like that, though I could go for a bowl of curry.” Kakashi smiled his most charming smile and Guy jumped to attention. In a heartbeat he had returned, a bowl of curry in hand. When he turned his back, Kakashi pulled down his mask and took a few bites before pulling it back up. Delicious. He sighed. If only he had learnt how to cook.

Gai returned with his own meal and tucked in like a starved animal, enthusiastically praising his own youthful cooking and ingredients. 

“So,” Kakashi began simply. “I just stopped by to let you know that Ayame, the girl I have been seeing, and I are now official. I spoke to her father yesterday.”

Kakashi expected Gai to overreact. He did not expect a face full of half-chewed curry and saliva.

“What the hell, Gai?” He yelled wiping it off. “It isn’t that surprising is it? It had to happen one day, and a time of peace is as good any. I didn’t think I would become target practice.”

He said the words lightly even though he had been slightly annoyed. I suppose that is what you get from being so secretive from your friends your entire life, Kakashi thought. 

When he opened his now, curry free eyes and looked at Gai he almost wished he hadn’t. Gai was staring at him, with his mouth half-open, uncharacteristically silent. 

“Gai...?” was all Kakashi could manage.

“How long?” he asked, sounding grave.

What was going on? This wasn’t right, this wasn’t Gai. He almost never sounded sad. It was one of the most endearing qualities of Gai. “About a month. The day after we got back from the war...”

“Oh.”

After a moment, Gai seemed to pull himself together. Maybe he did want a girlfriend after all, Kakashi thought. 

“Well my rival, we must drink to the occasion. Someone has finally snared your heart in a beautiful act of youthful-“

“Actually I can’t. I am taking Ayame on a date tonight. I wouldn’t want to be late after all...” he laughed and tried to block out Gai’s confused glance.

“But you’re always late!” Gai accused.

“I know, but...”

The statement hung in the air between them. Kakshi did not think that his announcement would make Gai act this weird- not that Gai himself wasn’t one big green blob of weirdness.

“Anyway we are going out for dinner tonight, where they do those sweet dumplings you love. I’d ask to come but-“

“Of course!”

“But- hey, what now?”

“Of course I shall be there. And I won’t be late.” With a mad glint of his teeth, out comes the Nice Gai pose. 

“Ergh, are you sure, I-“

“I would not pass over the opportunity to meet the woman who has stolen my most precious friend’s heart.” Something about the emphasis he put on the word, precious, just didn’t sit right with Kakashi. He chose to ignore it.

“Well, you know what they say though, three is a crowd.”

“Ah, yes you said it was a date. Well then, Konoha women beware, one of you are about to be asked out to a double date by the legendary blue beast himself!”

And with that, before Kakashi could say another word, he had jumped out his own balcony, still wearing only his turtle apron and scary, revealing pants, acting even more eccentric than his usual self. Something was definitely suspicious about the situation, Kakashi thought, as he finished off the rest of his curry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realisation dawns on Kakashi that Gai had not been joking earlier- he was was intending to intrude on his date with Ayame.

Kakashi’s bathroom was steamy and warm as he stepped out of the shower. That was when it all went dark. From the direction of his open window, something or someone assaulted him. The blow to the head was hard and he didn’t even see it coming.

When he woke up, on his floor moments later, he sat up with head between his hands, vision blurred. That was when he remembered he had been knocked unconscious. Jumping up and looking for his enemy, he found only a small tortoise sat innocently watching him, as if it hadn’t just attacked him. He sighed. Great, Gai’s messenger tortoise, he should have known.

“Well?” he asked of it, as he leaned back against his bath, on the cold tiled floor.

Without further adieu, the little specimen span round and revealed the red ink on the back of its shell. 

"Esteemed Rival and Wing Man." It read.

What? “Wing Man?” That is a scenario in their friendship Kakashi had never wanted to have. Gai as a wing man... the mere thought made him shudder with embarrassment. He could picture the enthusiastic chat up lines and Gai poses that would come with the role. They would be lucky if their dates didn’t slap them... Gai was bound to do something offensive in his enthusiasm...

"I have sent my students to retrieve information on tonight’s plans, as in my haste to secure a date, I forgot to confirm the time with you, and you must have forgotten to tell me no doubt!"

Well, Kakashi defiantly had not forgotten... he had simply hoped pretending their earlier conversation hadn’t happened would mean that Gai would get the hint... he should have known better.

"My adorable and faithful you students achieved their goal. By following your date around they eventually heard her confirm to an associate that she was meeting you at 19:30 at the restaurant. Do not fear almighty rival! I shall be there with a date now secured. Let our beautiful double dating liaison commence!

Forever you eternal rival and precious friend,

Gai xxxxxxx"

The whole message filled kakashi with nothing but a sense of foreboding. Firstly, his girlfriend being stalked was on a whole new level of wrong, as well Rock Lee and Ten Ten being dragged into this strange affair. He really didn’t like people knowing much about his business, especially his love life. He had wanted to confide in Gai, not the whole village. Besides it just wasn’t right that Gai’s students knew before his own... not that they would keep it from them. He could already picture Sakura and Ten Ten squealing with the shameless excitement of gossip.

Kakashi closed his eyes in horror.

And then there was whoever had been crazy enough to agree to this date. Kakashi wondered who would have been mad enough. They would a strong constitution to put of Gai, something that only him, Gai’s students and Naruto had achieved thus far. 

The mention of “precious” friend appeared again... what was that about? Still, trying to fathomwhat went through Gai’s head could not end well. And then there were the kisses he signed- an even scarier thought. There just too many for any sane man, any sane shinobi. 

With a muttered “thanks” and wave of his hand, Kakashi waved the tortoise away and braced himself for the night ahead. When he had changed and looked at the clock he saw the time- 19:20- No! Gai’s stupid antics and tortoise message had already made him late! And this was the one time he didn’t want to be late. Typical.

Well there would be no time to do his hair now anyhow.

Kakashi grabbed what he needed and headed in the direction of Ino’s flower shop. He had a feeling he would need to some apologising and maybe some grovelling after tonight’s events. Better be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the people Gai could bring... why her? It seemed Kakashi was not in for an easy night...

Kakashi was somehow only five minutes late, with lilies in hand. Ayame was standing alone, looking cute in a pink dress with her hair up in a loose bun, pinned with a matching pink flower. She smiles when she sees him and waves. His entrance was slightly sweatier than he had hoped, after rushing to buy flowers and attempting not to be too late, but he made it here in good time nevertheless. 

He puts his hand on his hip and feels something hard- the ring! In all the fuss today he could not even remember that is was in his pocket! He had been considering proposing tonight, if the mood took him. Kakashi had never been one for romance or grand gestures, and he never really rushed into anything. But he wasn't getting any younger and Ayame was a sweet girl, the sweetest he had met. Too good for him in fact. Having a Jonin for a husband wouldn't be easy and he hated the idea of her waiting for him, missing him while he was on missions. Not that he necessarily would have proposed to tonight anyway... And if Gai really did turn up, he definitely wouldn't... 

"Kakashi-San!" Ayame called and he gave a big smile beneath his mask. She really was quite pretty. A blush fond crept up to his cheeks and he handed lilies out to her. He was about to say, "sorry I'm late", when a horribly familiar voice purred behind him. 

"Hey sexy, are those flowers for me? Mmm you shouldn't have." 

Anko. 

As Gai came bounding up behind her, realisation hit him. 

Rounding on Gai while simultaneously pulling the flowers forcefully back from Anko's grasp, Kakashi demnded, "Anko? Anko is your date?" 

Looking utterly ridiculous in an orange tie clad over his usual bright green jumpsuit, Gai performed his Nice Gai pose. Kakashi growled in frustration. 

"Aww, kashi baby, and I'm happy to see you too." she grinned menacingly. 

"Greetings, rival!" Gai boomed, with a winning wink, as if to say "and wing man..." 

kakashi managed to hold back a shudder. 

"Erm, Kakashi-Kun," Ayame began hesitantly. "Are umm, are your friends joining us?" 

Oh no. Kakashi's face fell even more- if that were possible. He had forgotten to warn Ayame. What a stupid, difficult position he had put the poor girl in. 

"What? You mean your boyfriend here didn't tell you?" Anko smirked.

Oh-oh. Already things were looking bleak. Better win Ayame back over, quick. Kakashi was confident that he was charming and knew he could dazzle girls like Ayame. Besides, if all else failed he could just show her his face again... he could visualise the little hearts that would appear...

"Ayame-Chan, I am so sorry. The thought of seeing you again made me so excited, it completely slipped my mind!" he smiled so that his eyes closed. He could see Ayame blushing when he opened them again and almost breathed a sigh of relief. 

Anko stood with her arms folded, an eyebrow raised. Gai was simply watching him, mouth slightly open, a dazed look in his eye that was uncharacteristic for him. He really was acting strange today. And Anko, why did he bring her of all people? He supposed no one else was stupid enough to agree at such short notice. Kakashi was struck by the idea that Gai had been taken by an overwhelming sense of fear that his rivalry and friendship with Kakashi was threatened somehow. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he was acting so weird... 

Kakashi made a mental note to put him at ease about this later. Gai's friendship had become increasingly important go him over the years. He didn't have time to ponder Gai's motives though. He had to get through this, awkward, awkward evening that lay ahead for them. 

"Oh, and these are for you Ayame-Chan" he said, passing them out to het for the second time, as if the first attempt hadn’t happened. Luckily Anko did not intervene this time, but stood tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. 

Gai, however, had a forlorn look about him as he watched Kakashi pass the flowers. For a brief moment a look of anguish passed over his face and Kakashi saw that he had to fight to control it.   
Now it was all be becoming too clear go Kakashi. Gai was jealous of him. Gai was sweet on Ayame. If Kakashi had known this earlier, he never would have pursued the ramen shop girl in the first place. But Gai didn't confide in Kakashi and it was too late now, things were already getting serious between them. He wasn't in love with her yet, but he was falling for her fast and had already decided she would be his wife, the mother of his children. And bringing Anko along, one of Kakashi's old lovers- not that she had any romantic feelings for him or anything- was a recipe for disaster and Gai must have known this. Was he trying to ruin things for Kakashi just when he might finally be finding some happiness in a real relationship? 

Kakashi just couldn't understand why Gai had never mentioned his crush on Ayame. He didn't shut up about anything else and that included his feelings. Kakashi knew how Gai felt about everything; it was Kakashi who was the reserved one. But thinking about it... When had Gai ever mentioned his love life? True Kakashi did usually tune out any speeches about "youthful hot blooded passion" but come to think of it, Gai's mad ranting didn’t actually include his love life or feelings towards women. Kakashi had never noticed before now. Wow, maybe Gai was shy about some things then... 

Shy or not, crush or not, Kakashi could not this get in the way of what he had now with Ayame. Gai would simply have to move on. Or if it came down to it and Kakashi had to choose.... Erh he didn't want to think about that. Though of course, deep inside him, he knew the answer would be always be Gai. They had been through so much together and Gai had come to mean a lot to him.

"Oh Kakashi-kun!" Ayame squealed. "They are beautiful. Thank you so much." 

"My pleasure. They will look beautiful on display in the ramen shop. That way I hope you will think of me, while you are hard at work. And maybe save me some of your delicious cooking!"

"Of course!" she said blushing hard now, but sounding thrilled. 

From the corner of his eyes though, Kakashi could see that Gai still had 't pulled himself together. He hoped he would soon or this whole evening would be dire...

"Right then, ladies," Anko said, steering them all from the mushy moment. "Are we gonna eat or what? I am so hungry I could kill." 

And with a nervous laugh from Ayame, who had yet to learn of Anko's eccentricities or Gai's for that matter, they headed into the restaurant. He supposed Ayame would have to get used the these two at some point. Why not now, before he proposed and things got too serious?

A wave of bustling waiters and noisy chatter hit them as they entered the building. It was then Kakashi recalled that he hadn’t booked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded date begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I am bit worried I don't quite pull this date off. But here it goes! Please let me know what you think of my first fanfiction, feedback is greatly appreciated :) Although it isn't over yet, there is more in store for this fic

“Good evening, ah, sir.” The waiter said, taking a look at Kakashi’s casual clothes and raising an eyebrow. He then cast an eye over the rest of the group, nodding approvingly at the lovely Ayame, frowning at Anko in her uniform, and finally looking just outright confused at the sight of Guy in green spandex complete with neon orange tie. “Have you booked?”

“Erm, well,” Kakashi began. “No.”

“Wow, Kakashi, you sure are sloppy,” Anko said. “Although I suppose I should expect this sort of thing from a man who is always late for everything.”

“Hey, I’m not always late. Just sometimes.”

“Most of the time.”

Kakashi sighed with exasperation, glancing at Ayame. Luckily she just chuckled.

“Don’t worry Kakashi-kun, I have already heard about your time keeping. Naruto-kun is always complaining about it when he stops by the shop. And Sakura-san.”

Kakashi felt himself deflating. Was this really going to turn into an evening where they discussed his timekeeping, or lack of. Turning back to the waiter, Kakashi sighed and said, “Look, please, can we have a table? I – I mean we can tip generously.” As if he was gonna pay to fix this. It was Gai’s tortoise knowing him unconscious that made him tardy, not Kakashi’s organising organisation for once.

“Oh really. How-“

“Look, just let us in and I won’t hurt you.” Anko said, gnashing her teeth at the poor waiter. “I mean it...”

“Erm, right... one moment and I will see what I can do.

Anko folded her arms. “You do that.”

The man almost tripped up in his haste to escape Anko’s glare.

When he returned he showed them to their table. Well, at least Anko was good for something, Kakashi thought. 

“May I take these lovely flowers off you?” The waiter addressed Ayame. “We can keep these in a vase with fresh water while you eat.”

“Yes please!” Ayame said, though she did seem slightly reluctant to let her prize out of her sight.

As they made their way over, Kakashi muttered “nice tie”, to Gai. Gai blushed and seemed to glow with pride, not noticing the sarcasm in Kakashi’s voice and taking it as a compliment. Instead he performed another nice Gai pose, with a gleam of his teeth.

Once settled into their booth, Kakashi sat next to Gai and opposite Ayame, they each rifled through a menu. “Can I get you a drink, Ayame?” Kakashi asked.

“Drinks! Allow me, rival! A round of sake coming right up!” And with that he had practically jumped to the bar. Ayame excused herself and headed to the bathroom. Kakashi hoped she wasn’t having second thoughts. 

Kakashi therefore had been left with Anko, diagonal from him. “Well, Anko, thanks for intruding. It is always a pleasure.”

“Oh believe me, Kakashi, I wouldn’t miss this date for the world.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. “I hope you’re not putting on an act to scare Ayame-chan.”

She sat up straight now, clearly annoyed at this. “Don’t flatter yourself, Kakashi, I do not put on an act for anyone. This is me, just as I come, take it or leave it. Although as I recall, you did once take me...”

“And there will be no mentioning that in front of Ayame.”

“Of really, that’s how it’s gonna be? I see.” 

“Why did you agree to this anyway?”

But before she could answer Gai had come bounding back with a tray full of sake, plum wine and a selection of chuhai alcoholic fruity-drinks. Trust Gai to go over the top.

“Listen, thanks Gai, but it’s not going to be that sort of night. This isn’t a Jonin drinking competition.”

“Ah but we must drink to our youth! And what better display of youth is there than drinking as much as possible!” Gai clapped a hand over Kakashi’s back and despite himself, Kakashi smiled.  
Gai could always tell when Kakashi was smiling now, regardless of the mask. It was something that came with them being close friends for so long and having spent so much time together, sometimes sharing a tent on missions. Gai beamed back at him like a child who had been given a gold star at the academy. 

“Excuse me, Anko-san, may I scoot back in?”

Distracted, Gai turned to glance at Ayame who had now also returned, and his face seemed to drop. A waitress approached, no doubt the previous waiter fearing for his limbs with Anko in the vicinity, and took their orders. Kakashi the house special dumplings, as did Anko and Ayame. Gai however had to go one step further.

“Give me you super spicy curry with EXTRA spice!”

The waitress blinked at his enthusiasm. 

“Gai, haven’t you already had that today?”

“So?”

“So, think of your stomach. That has surely got to be a recipe for disaster...”

“Do not doubt the iron stomach of Maito Gai, rival! Just you watch, I shall eat the whole thing, no problem. It is a challenge! If I lose I will do one-hundred sit ups!”

Kakashi sighed. “If you say so, Gai.”

Just as Kakashi feared, his friends were drinking too much, too quickly. Anko let out a huge belch after the first bottle of plum wine and patted her stomach fondly, before ordering some beer. She ate ravenously, and Gai ate his curry like a starved beast, exclaiming, “See rival!” As Kakashi’s food arrived, he hesitated before pulling down his mask. There was a surprised intake of breath from the table. Even when out eating and drinking with his friends, he always managed to keep his face hidden somehow. Tonight though, he wanted to let Ayame see him for who he was, even if was accompanied by these two clowns. 

Ayame’s eyes went all gooey as he hoped, but Anko just stared. Gai seemed to blush at first from seeing his best friend’s face, but then a darker looked passed over him that for once, Kakashi couldn’t read.

“No way, Kakashi! You didn’t even remove that when we had sex!” 

Kakashi shot Anko an angry look, but she only laughed.

“Oops, sorry honey, I wasn’t supposed to mention that!” But she looked anything but sorry, Kakashi noticed.

Ayame however did. She looked shocked, and hurt that Kakashi had hidden it from her. He liked to think that he would have told her somewhere down the line, but then again he always had been secretive and he liked to keep things to himself. If Anko hadn’t bragged about to the other Jonin about how the copy ninja would forever copy her moves in the bedroom, his friends wouldn’t have known either. Gai was also quiet for once while Kakashi mumbled something about how he was going to tell Ayame later, but it wasn’t important because it had happened so long ago and would never repeat his actions.

“Huh, and I love you too!” Anko said, still laughing as Kakashi squirmed at the uncomfortable moment. For a moment he even considered simply running away. He had always hated awkward situations. “Right, more sake! Anko calls out and belches again, making Kakashi instantly regret taking off his mask, and clearly putting poor Ayame off her food.

Minutes past, slowly and painfully, and Gai could be heard slurping away. Kakashi and Ayame ate quietly, and he shot her an apologetic look.

“At a boy Gai!” Anko cheered, as he ploughed through his second super super super spicy curry. Apparently the challenge had not been hard enough.

Kakashi was chewing a dumpling and watching Gai with a bored expression, when Anko leaned forward and licked some crumbs from the side of his face.

“Mmm they taste good. And so do you Kakashi, I always wondered what that would be like. Is that why you wear a mask? To keep your food in? Still at least, you’re not as messy as Gai.” And with that disturbing statement, she proceeded to down a bottle of sake.” 

Kakashi felt the eyes of both Ayame and Gai on him. He avoided both, and closed his eyes, sighing.

The night dragged on with some vivid descriptions about who Anko had killed recently on her missions and how, Gai’s students youthful achievements and somehow Kakashi’s love of porn came up. Of course, he corrected them instantly about Icha Icha being a romance novel. But by then Anko and Gai were too drunk to care. Even he was starting to feel woozy after Gai had talked him into a brief drinking challenge. 

Of course, the only person who wasn’t drunk, and who didn’t seem to be enjoying herself, was Ayame. She visibly shied away at the mention of blood and outright refused to take part in Gai’s drinking challenges. Whenever Anko even looked at Kakashi, Ayame seemed to burn with a silent rage.

Gai finished his second curry and out a hand on his stomach. His face did not look good, kind of green like his spandex. Anko also seemed to be feeling a little worse for wear. With an “oh shit!” she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. Only she didn’t quite make it and a vase nearby had to make do, as she vomited noisily. To make things worse Anko had someone slumped over the vase Ayame’s lilies were being kept in.

“Nooo!” Ayame squealed. 

Kakashi just hiccupped in response. “Don’t worry, I can get you some more.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.” 

“Oh, come on, it was just an accident.” 

“Was inviting them an accident?”

“Well,” Kakashi hiccupped again. “Actually yeah it was.”

Ayame just growled like she didn’t believe him. Gai watched Kakashi with a hurt look on his face. Kakashi prayed he wouldn’t burst into tears or something.

Gai’s soppy expression soon turned to something else. His stomach made horrible gurgling noises and he bent over in sudden pain. “Oh no...” was all he said. “Rival... maybe you were right about the curry.” Unable to prevent a gush of trapped wind from escaping from the area opposite where Anko’s distress came from, Gai yelped and also made a break for the bathroom. Thankfully he made it in time.

Ayame, however, was not impressed. She yelled “ewwww!” loudly before heading towards the door.

“Ayame, wait!” Kakashi called. “I’ll walk you home”

But she turned and glared at him in a way he had never seen look at anyone before. “No! I don’t want to see anymore of you tonight. You stay with your so-called friends and try not to sleep with that one again!” She was pointing at Anko. “She may as well keep the flowers too!”

And with that Ayame huffed off. At least she hadn’t slapped him. That’s what he probably deserved. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at him and the manager came storming up to him.  
“As your the most sober of your friends, you can pay for the food, AND the damage.” 

“What damage?” 

“Firstly the vase is our property, and we will need to replace it now. Secondly, in your curry-loving friend’s haste to get to a cubicle he ripped of the door.”

“Oh.”

What a night. Kakashi sighed again and reluctantly held out his wallet.

When Ayame and Gai were in good enough condition to follow him outside the restaurant, Kakashi turned to glare at them.

“That went well.” Anko said, smirking.

“What the hell were you two playing at?” Kakashi demanded. “You made me look a fool and ruined everything.”

Anko folded her arms and tried to look righteous, but she had to lean against Gai for support. For some reason, this bothered Kakashi thought could not think why. He was still seething with anger.

“It isn’t my fault you chose to date a little princess.” Anko shot back.

“She is just normal, and for once normal is exactly what I want. I have had enough of this, of so-called friends like you. I wish you never came.”

Gai took a step back and Anko nearly fell off him. Gai was clutching his heart as if Kakashi had stabbed him. Kakashi put it down to the booze.

“Rival, I am sorry-“

“No! No, Gai, I am not your rival, and right now I do not want to be your friend. I am so pissed off at you both. You two deliberately tried to sabotage my date!

“As if!” Anko huffed back.

“ Just leave me alone.”

Kakashi turned and walked away, coolly but quickly, leaving Gai to sob on Anko’s shoulder, which pissed kakashi off even more. He braced himself for the hangover that was sure to hit him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disastrous date, Kakashi just wants to sleep it off. He gets a nasty surprise in the night...

It had been coming up to eleven-thirty when Kakashi had finally managed to throw off his clothes and find his bed in the dark. He couldn’t be bothered to turn on a light, so instead struggled over the stuff he’d left on his floor earlier in his haste to leave the apartment. He hit the bed, exhausted, and though his mind was still reeling with annoyance, it didn’t take him long to drift off.  
His well deserved slumber did not last long though. Kakashi woke with a jolt at the splash of cold water that was poured over him.

“What the-” He sprang upright, rubbing his face, pushing the wet covers from him in shock and hoped out of the damp bed.

“Wakey, wakey handsome,” Anko said, empty bowl in hand. She eyed Kakashi’s naked body, letting them rest on his crouch and smiling evilly. “Oh, not happy to see me?”

Seeing her line of sight, Kakashi immediately jumped back into the soaked bed again, grumbling.

“Huh, I wouldn’t even bother covering it, Hatake, there’s not much to hide. Besides I’ve already seen what you have to offer.”

“Yes, and after tonight, I am sure the whole damned village will know too, since you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

“What, your ramen princess can’t take a joke? Tuh, you need to lighten up. If she can’t stand one night with some of your oldest friends, how will it ever work?”

“Oh so is that why your here at,” Kakashi squinted at his clock in the darkness. “Three in the morning?! To give me love lectures?”

“Well as I have had to spend the last few hours holding Gai as he not-so-eloquently dribbled and howled into me, like some kind of ninja tissue, I thought I would stop by and tell you what an ass you’ve been.”

“Me an ass? What about you two? And it wasn’t that tragic, Gai didn’t need to cry about it. He will be fine, it was probably just the drink talking.”

Anko just sighed at this. “You know, Kakashi, for a genius you really can be completely dense. Not to mention off the mark.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Gai is in love with you, and it’s breaking his heart.”

“Gai- what?” Kakashi stuttered.

“You heard me. And it is about time you did.”

Everything seemed go hazy and Kakashi’s couldn’t string his thoughts together. Gai in love with him? No that couldn’t be right. It was laughable! He was a man to start with, his best friend. Gai was just jealous and scared of losing his best friend, he was confusing this with love. Although Kakashi hoped to say something gentle he didn’t quite manage it.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Anko. I’m a guy! And is a... well a guy!”

“Wow, once again you’ve bowled me over with your sharp mind.” Anko closed her eyes, as if talking to a child. This is treatment Kakashi was rarely ever on the receiving end of. “Look, Kakashi, Gai is in love with you, penis and all, and has been for years! For someone who spends all your time hanging around those creepy ninken dogs, you really couldn’t see those puppy eyes of Gai’s hanging on your every word? I mean, come on, who else does he look up to like that?”

“Yes, exactly, he looks up to me, his self-declared rival, NOT his romantic interest. We are shinobi for goodness sake, not a bunch of silly academy girls.”

“No, Kakashi, it is more than that and always has been, almost from the moment he met you he was infatuated. Everyone has seen it except you. For someone of your ranking, you’re incredibly unperceptive sometimes. Especially when it comes to Gai.”

The haze in his mind was starting to clear; things were starting to make sense. Only Kakashi didn’t want it to.

“It’s not that kind of love-” he began.

“Shut up, Kakashi!” Anko jumped on the bed, fist held high, ready to strike. He wasn’t afraid of her, but he wouldn’t fight a friend. “Now you just shut up and listen. I’ve known your both for years, and I know what I see when it is right in front of my eyes. You may close yourself off to the obvious but I won’t.” 

Her breathing settled now and she stepped back off the bed, sitting on the edge instead.

“Besides, if Gai’s following you around like a puppy all these years wasn’t enough of a hint, his begging me to join you both on the date tonight made things all too clear. He was desperate; he couldn’t face you having a girlfriend, a real girlfriend this time, not just a one night stand. He had to see you two together for himself but was too scared to face it alone. So he brought me.”  
“So that’s why you agreed to come.”

Anko shrugged. “Someone had to keep an eye on the big green goofball.” She smiled now. 

“Mm,” Kakashi said, trying not to comment, not quite sure how he felt hearing all this.

“And after the disastrous date I took Gai home and was his shoulder to cry on- literally it wasn’t pretty. Definitely sobered me up! By the time I left I’d had enough of this one-sided romance and decided to do something about it. So I came to give you a well-earned reality sleep, Anko-style.”

Kakashi leaned back and said nothing, his head swimming with more than just alcohol. “Right.”

“Yeah, don’t thank me then, Hatake, that is just like you. Well it’s been an awful evening, and I thank you. I have to go on the search for my own bed now- and don’t even think of waking me any time before tomorrow evening, or I will kill you.”

With a puff she was gone, as quickly as she had snuck in.

Kakashi rolled over in bed, grateful she had left, but fearing being left to his own thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block them out and find sleep once again. It didn’t come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always difficult. Especially when some bossy kunoichi get involved.

The rest of the night was long and restless. Kakashi tossed and turned, but couldn’t shake the image of best friend, watching him, with what Anko had described as those “puppy eyes”. Gai in love with him? It couldn’t be true. Could it? Anko certainly seemed to think so. She said that everyone knew but him. But how? Had Gai told them. Or had they assumed, like Anko.

As much as he wanted it not to be true, in his mind things started clicking into place. He was a genius after all, and he couldn’t ignore logic. It was just mad he hadn’t thought about Gai’s actions- really thought about them- sooner. 

For instance, Gai had always used every opportunity he had to touch Kakashi, whether it was a manly slap on the back, rock paper scissors, putting an arm around him or even a hug. Kakashi had never considered that Gai’s had tended to last longer than usual, and besides he just always put stuff like that down to Gai’s eccentricities. Never had he considered the feelings behind those actions. And yes Gai was always watching him with a sappy puppy look now that he thought about it. Kakashi had assumed he was just admiring his “rival” in a competitive way.

Flashes of Gai, memories that now seemed different now somehow. What he taken for Gai’s signs of friendship or even Gai just being “Gai” was now being unravelled in his mind’s eye. Gai sitting at the foot of his hospital bed, clearly he had been up all night. Kakashi waking once on a mission to find Gai watching him sleep. Whenever it seemed Kakashi may take some damage in a fight, Gai was there, at his side, helping his rival.

And then, there was that trip to the hot springs that time. Gai had openly stared at him, a strange look in his eyes, that Kakashi only now recognised as desire. At the time he had made a joke about Gai still jealous of Kakashi and mourning his “acorn” and laughed it off. Gai eventually tore his eyes away, but he had been quieter than usual for the rest of their stay. Which was why Kakashi hadn’t gone to the hot springs with him again, telling himself Gai was too weird.

Kakashi started feeling hot under the covers. He let his mind drift back to that day. The steam from the pool, the sunset casting a red glow over the inn. Gai’s naked body, the hunger in his eyes. Kakashi felt the beginnings of stirrings beneath his covers-

No no no no no NO!

Kakashi jumped out of bed, unable to control thoughts. He needed to keep busy. He cleaned his flat, something he never did. Usually he tried to bully Gai or some genin into it. Kakashi scrubbed the whole place top to bottom, he cooked breakfast, another thing he hated doing, he showered twice- once before working out and once after. Doing all those push ups, he feared he would turn into Gai. But he had to keep himself busy, tire his body out.

Dawn came before sleep. Pretty soon the village with bustling with the noise of the day and Kakashi still had not found solace. It was coming up to lunch time on his last day off before his next mission. He sighed and grabbed Icha Icha. He would what he always did when he was troubled. He would go for a brooding walk.

***

Kakashi made sure to steer clear of Ramen Ichiraku Gai’s apartment. Gai also had a day off today. 

Oh shit.

Kakashi froze. Gai would be on the mission with him tomorrow. Shit. Kakashi just wasn’t ready to deal with Gai’s feelings yet. He detested awkward situations, especially ones that involved himself.

Just as Kakashi was walking again, mind reeling off concerns, a fist collided with his shoulder and sent him flying into a wall.

“Hey you, Sensei!”

Sakura.

“You know, you could just say ‘hello’ like normal people.”

She pulled her fist back again, but this time Kakashi dodged it. “You don’t deserve it,” she said.

“What have I done now?” he moaned.

“I’ll tell you what. I have just been having lunch with Naruto at Ichiraku. Ayame was almost in tears. Never treat a lady like that! And since she is a civilian and can’t punch you herself, I WILL DO IT FOR HER!” 

Kakashi made a noise in between a yelp and a sigh as Sakura came at him again. His student’s involvement in his love life was the last thing he wanted. 

“Ok, ok, Sakura, you’ve made your point. I will go make it up to Ayame. Right now.”

Sakura pulled back instantly a smug look on her face. She just loved bossing her male team around, even her Sensei.

“Excellent. I am glad you found some sense. NOW GO!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kakashi was on his feet and at the flower store in moments. His wallet was extremely low on funds after last night, but he managed to talk Ino into allowing him to put half the bill on a tab.

“Oh and Kakashi, Anko came by and said you would also be needing one of these for Gai-Sensei. They’re his favourite.”

Kakashi sighed and took the sunflower from her. Why were all these women getting so involved? First Sakura, then Anko and now Ino.

***

Kakashi locked sight on his target. Ayame was stirring ramen broth miserably, adding a few spices with a sigh. Luckily she couldn’t sense his chakra. Naruto was still there, still eating, no doubt hoping he would eventually be given another free bowl of his favourite. 

Here it goes. 

Kakashi zoomed down and before anyone could even blink, he had covered the small stall with all kinds of flowers and simple card in front of Ayame that read, “sorry”.

“Hey, was Kakashi-Sensei here? And he didn’t even treat me to the ramen he owes me!” Naruto words of outrage lingered, but Ayame only held the card to her chest and smiled. He’d won her   
over. 

Now to see if he could also do the same with Gai.

***

This was the second time Kakashi had taken the stairs to Gai’s apartment. It still felt strange. But then again this whole situation was strange. 

Kakashi held the single sunflower in his hand, nearly crushing the stem he was so nervous. He took a breath and then knocked. He had to get this over with, or Anko would probably kill him. And he needed to set things straight with Gai, clear the air before their mission tomorrow.

But he still didn’t know exactly how he felt about his best friend being in love with him. He didn’t want to hurt Gai, but he was bad with situations like this. And right when he supposed to be finally braving into the new world of a serious relationship with Ayame. Maybe he should cool it with her for a while. Maybe he should just go for it.

Copy Ninja Kakashi, the Genius of Konoha, didn’t know what to think anymore. 

The only thing he knew right now was that he didn’t want to lose his rival or his best friend.  
With bated breath, Gai’s door finally opened.

“Can I come in?”

And with that question, Kakashi politely asking rather than assuming, their relationship had already changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is determined to apologise for his behavior and let Gai down gently... but this is Gai we are talking about so...

Kakashi had expected things to be a bit awkward, a bit weird. But he had not expected this.

When Gai had opened the door he did not automatically exclaim “RIVAL!” in his usual roar. Gai’s eyes were tired-looking and sore, with bags under them. So he really had been up crying onto Anko’s shoulder. Again, somehow this image irritated Kakashi, though he could not explain it. He put it down to annoyance that Gai was being so open with his feelings and wearing his heart on his sleeve. Kakashi had never been one for drama, preferring to be discreet.

Gai stood blinking in surprise when Kakashi asked to come in. This was not the Kakashi he knew. His gaze fell to the lone sunflower Kakashi held out. He must have realised he was staring for he suddenly stood aside and boomed, “Of course my dear rival; my home is always open to you.”

As Kakashi headed into the living room, he didn’t jump on the coach to lounge as he usually did. Instead he stood in the middle of the room feeling awkward.

Gai followed him in and offered him tea.

“Please,” Kakashi said.

Gai glanced back at his rival on the way to the kitchen, utterly perplexed by Kakashi’s behaviour now. He brought a tray with the tea utensils and placed it on the small table and sat down on his knees to pour it. Kakashi didn’t move.

“You know, you can sit...”

Suddenly, the now limp sunflower was thrust into Gai’s face.

“For you. Sorry for yesterday. What I said.”

Kakashi looked away so he wouldn’t have to witness Gai’s reaction- or allow Gai to see the hint of a blush start to creep up from beneath the mask. Gai’s face slowly turned from confusion to one of the biggest grins the world had ever seen. His eyes lit up and his whole expression radiated happiness. He pulled Kakashi to the floor in one of the tightest hugs of their friendship.  
“Oh Kakashi, it is perfect! And it came from you so it is truly special a worthy prize from my one and only precious rival.”

Kakashi tried to shrug but it didn’t have its usual cool effect with having the life squeezed out of you by a man dressed in green spandex. “It’s just a flower Gai.”

“A flower from you! A sign of your true feelings.”

“My true...feelings...”

Kakashi pushed back managed to dispel the hug. He crawled around the other side of the table to take his position drinking tea. He noticed that Gai’s eyes were fixed on his ass and that Kakashi had unintentionally offered him a good view. The hungry smile on Gai’s face made him feel more uneasy. But also again the stirrings of a new feeling, something he didn’t want to explore.

“Look Gai,” Kakashi began, as Gai now placed the sunflower down on the table, as if it were some kind of delicate antique. “It isn’t what you think. It’s just to say sorry for the things I said. Anko came to see me last night... after... after she left here...” Kakashi began sipping the tea and burnt his damn. Damn it was scalding hot; he continued to sip it regardless, or pretend to, so he had something else to focus on.

Gai’s face fell a bit.

“What did she tell you?”

There was a gut-wrenching pause.

“Everything.”

“Oh.” Gai’s expression turned from one of horror to one of hope within a minute.

“But you still came,” Gai said while smiling shyly. Then followed a triumphant fist pump. “You know about my feelings and you still came. With a precious gift. I never dreamed this would be possible, that this could be happening- well I mean I have dreamed some EXTREMELY youthful and pleasurable dreams, but I didn’t think-”

“Alright that’s enough Gai.” Kakashi put his cup down and one hand was doing a stop sign. “It isn’t like that. I don’t... I can’t give you what you want. I am your rival and your best friend. But that’s it. Ayame, she-”

“You’re still with her?”

The smile had left Gai’s face. He was watching Kakashi intently and leaned against the table, the only small barrier between them. Kakashi felt much too hot and didn’t know where to look, but he couldn’t sit under the heat of Gai’s glare any longer. He rose to leave and headed for the door.

“I knew I couldn’t do this,” he sighed. “Gai, I’m sorry.” His movements were clumsy in his haste and Gai, ever the taijutsu master, was there before him, blocking his path, his strong hands on Kakashi’s biceps.

“You cannot leave now, Kakashi, not when we are finally discovering our youthful passions! And you haven’t answered my question. I thought after last night it was over between you and Ayame-san?”

Gai’s face was so close to his, his eyes pleading. But Kakashi couldn’t give him the answer he wanted to hear. He hesitated. Just say it, Kakashi thought. Come on, tell him straight you owe him your honesty.

“It’s OK, Kakashi,” Gai whispered, soothingly rubbing his hands up and down Kakashi’s arms. It actually felt nice. But it had to stop. “I understand. You are afraid of your feelings. But don’t worry I’m your rival and I am here to help, no matter what.” Gai’s voice had never been this gentle before. The tone was lower than usual and Kakashi didn’t know what to think of this side of Gai he had never seen before.

“I can’t,” Kakashi managed weakly. He tried to take a step back but Gai’s grip tightened. In a heartbeat, Gai had closed the gap between them, pulled Kakashi’s mask down with one hand, the other on the small of Kakashi’s back and pulling him close. He planted a hard kiss filled with longing on Kakashi’s lips. 

For a moment, Kakashi allowed himself to be consumed, to breath in Gai, this new Gai he had not known but was there all along. He let strong arms wrap around him. He didn’t respond but he didn’t stop it either. He just took it all in. When he felt the area between his legs seem to nod in agreement, he snapped out of it.

With as much force as he could muster he brought his hands up to Gai’s chest and pushed. Gai, caught unawares, stumbled backwards against the wall. 

All Gai heard as he watched the copy-ninja, his only love, run to the window in a streak of silver, was “this can’t happen.”

Kakashi felt a wave of shame hit him, as he jumped over the roofs of Konoha, running as if for his life. He wondered if he could somehow get out of their mission the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kakashi pull a sicky? It is definately worth a try.

“What the hell do you want Kakashi? This had better be urgent; you have interrupted an important meeting.”

Kakashi feigned ignorance and did his best impression of a dying man. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and held a hand up to shield his eyes, as if everything was too bright. Weakly, he coughed a good few times before answering.

“Apologies for disturbing you,” Kakashi said in a husky voice. “Oh, Hokage-sama, you would not believe it. I just barely managed to drag myself out of bed to come see you...”

“Yeah yeah, what’s wrong with you then?”

“I am terribly ill...” this is the bit he hadn’t thought through- what with?

Tsunade’s cold eyes narrowed. “Go on.”

“I have a fever, Hokage-sama. I can barely move. I ache all over.”

“Wow Kakashi, this must have come on rather suddenly. I heard that barely two hours ago you had been seen leaving from Ino’s shop, on your way to wooing both a civilian and a fellow jonin.”  
“Erm,” he mumbled, thinking fast. Damn so she knew. Although that shouldn’t come as a surprise; Ino and Sakura were on good terms with her. He also wouldn’t put it past Anko to casually slip into the Hokage office for sake and a gossip. These bloody interfering kunoichi.

“I am sure I felt ill before that... I was just trying to resist... for the sake of the village...” He coughed a bit more, wheezing and squinting theatrically.

“Oh I am sure you were. Maybe it was all that running for dear life across the rooftops earlier that did it?” 

“You saw that?”

“Kakashi, you ran past my window.”

“Right,” he said, sighing. “So can I be excused from the mission tomorrow?” It was worth a shot after all.

“Well as you are being so polite for a change...” 

Kakashi could feel his relief sinking into him.

“...No!”

Tsunade burst out laughing at the look of irritation on his face. He should have known she would toy with him, like a tiger toys with its prey.

“Right well, I shall leave you then. Thanks for your time,” he added sarcastically. “Better get back to your important meeting.”

“Wait there, copy-ninja,” she called. “Not only are you going to go through with your mission tomorrow, with your dearest Gai-san, but it is going to be a different one than before. Rather than a simple delivery of a scroll to another Kage, I shall re-assign you to infiltrate a hang-out for some raiding missing-nin. You will lead Gai, and two chunin: Izumo and Kotetsu.” She smiled evilly before continuing, like she had a juicy prize she had been savouring.

“And guess what? It will be an even longer mission than before. At least three says there and three days back. Plenty of time for stimulating conversation. Better pack your sleeping bag!”  
“You are too kind.” Kakashi said, ice on his tongue.

“Oh, I know. And just think, this will provide you with some time you can really share with Gai-san about your feelings. And if you need to work out any aggression, he will be right there to-”  
“Alright, I get the picture.”

“No, Kakashi I don’t think you do. Now you listen to me. You sort this thing out properly. None of this half assed ‘I’m a social moron and can’t talk about my feelings’ crap. You owe Gai that much after all these years.”

Kakashi let out an even deeper sigh, if that was possible. “Yes.”

“Good. Now run along and play.”

He reached the door and turned the handle.

“One more thing, Kakashi. If you’re going to break things off with that ramen girl, do it now. Prolonging it will just make it worse. Though personally I don’t know what she sees in you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure about this chapter, I don't think it has been up to the same standard as my previous posts... and I worry it is a bit too cheesey! But it is all building up to other events...

Kakashi sat on the rooftop opposite the ramen shop, watching as the sun made its way across the sky above it. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting on top, eyes half closed. He knew he needed to get this over with, but he worked out what it was he had to do. 

He liked Ayame, and had picked her out as the girl he would settle down with, but after the events of today... well he just wasn’t sure anymore. If he felt this uncertain, maybe seeing her so soon wasn’t a good idea after all. And the mission would last longer than he had expected, giving him the space he would need from her to figure things out...

No, leaving without telling her wasn’t an option. Sakura or Tsunade would kill him, providing he survived the mission of course. Kakashi heaved another deep sigh at the bother, wondering if he was turning into Shikamaru. 

The sun was turning orange now as evening approached. Ayame waved goodbye to her father and told him she would meet him at home, as she carried of many of her flowers as possible crammed into her arms, beaming. She sang a love ballad softly to herself. 

With one last longing glance at his apartment, where he could curl up in the cover with Icha Icha and not speak to anyone, Kakashi hopped down from the roof in front of Ayame.  
“Yo,” he said in simple, lazy greeting. If he wasn’t enthusiastic (like usual) maybe she wouldn’t get her hopes up about the flowers like Gai did.

“Kakashi-kun!” Ayame almost dropped her flowers in her shock and delight. She ran forwards and nuzzled against him, and then retreated back, blushing. “Thank you for all the wonderful flowers. They are beautiful and you must have gone to much trouble and expense.”

“Not at all,” Kakashi said. “You were worth every bit of it.” As she repressed a squeal, Kakashi cursed his charm. It just sort of came out around girls like her. Never around Gai though. He could always be his pig-headed self around him... no, Kakashi had to focus on the here and now, not think about the mess his friendship was turning into. There would be plenty of time to put Gai straight about their relationship on the mission. But know he had to decide what was for the best: making up or breaking up with Ayame. 

“So Kakashi-kun, how about you walk me home?” She eyed him seductively and Kakashi couldn’t think of a reason to say no. Besides he had to talk to her anyway, it may as well be while he took her home.

The sun was setting as they strolled, Ayame carefree and happy and Kakashi tense. He really didn’t need a romantic backdrop at the moment. He put his hands in his pocket. That was when he remembered it- the ring! He had to be careful to hide it somewhere safe in his apartment when he got back. With the Gai situation still up in the air, he did not need a fiancé on top of it until things had cooled.

Kakashi couldn’t believe he had been so careless with it. Still, it was his fault for leaving clothes strewn about the floor of his flat, and dressing himself in whatever he could find when he woke up late. He vowed to get a proper laundry basket when he returned from the mission... maybe.

Ayame was so sweet, chatting about her day and the ramen she had made. Naruto and Sakura were mentioned too. Though Naruto’s complaints that Kakashi had bought Ayame a flower shop but still had not given him what he owed him didn’t put Kakashi in the best light. But Ayame didn’t seem to mind her boyfriend shirking his debts if she received gifts in the process.

When she said that Naruto managed to knock back five bowls of ramen- only two of which he paid for- Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Tenzou and Iruka had been conned into feeding him then. Kakashi made a metal note that Naruto had too much free time of his hands if he could spend most of the day scrounging from a ramen bar. He would have to devise some challenging training regimes to keep him occupied, and thinking of something other than his stomach.

The only person who hadn’t been mentioned in this scenario was Sai. Kakashi wondered how the pale youth was doing. Then, as if on cue, he slunk out from behind a corner as they reached Ayame’s house. Kakashi removed his hands from his pockets and waved. Better Sai spotting them than one of the kunoichi he had seen today.

“Good evening,” he said as if he just looked up the best greeting for sunset hours. “What a lovely day. Kakashi-sensei, I have been looking for you.”

“Hey, Sai. Oh, you have? Is it about the mission tomorrow?” 

Kakashi couldn’t think of anything else the boy would want him for, other than passing on a message. Maybe Tsunade had taken pity on him and was letting him off the hook after all?  
As always, fate would not cut Kakashi a break. Sai stepped closer to him, smiling and waving innocently enough. Then he slipped his hand into Kakashi’s pocket, pulling out his wallet and the ring with it. As Sai rooted through his wallet, the box containing the ring rolled to a stop in front of Ayame.

Kakashi had not noticed this though; he was too busy wrestling Sai for his wallet back.

“What the hell are you doing? Who ordered this? I am your sensei, so get off!”

“Naruto told me that you owed him money and needed a reminder to pay your debts.”

“So you just come here and mug me?!”

“Well yes, Naruto has asked me to be his debt collector, and that is what I will do. It is like a mission-”

“No it is not!”

Held in an arm lock, but still grasping the wallet, Sai peeped inside. He then held it upside down and gave it a shake.

“Hey! Stop that.”

“It is empty.” Sai stated, matter-of-fact, like this was just a normal bit of post he had opened.

“Yes, well done. All the drama of the last twenty-four hours has bleed my wallet dry. You can go and tell that to the ramen-police.”

“Yes I will. But where did you get that ring from, Kakashi-sensei, it looks like it is worth something?”

Kakashi turned and saw Ayame, flowers discarded around her, placing the ring on her finger. Her face was pink with happiness and she seemed not have noticed the fight taking place under her nose.

“Oh Kakashi, of course I will marry you!”

Oh shit. 

“Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei! Is this how one usually proposes?” Sai asked looking up at him, from beneath the now loose arm lock. “Kakashi-sensei? You really don’t look well...”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

This is not what he needed. Yes he had been planning to propose last night, but since then... it just wasn’t the right time. What would Gai say. They ki- no Gai kissed him and then this happens. He would think Kakashi is the world’s most insensitive ass.

Ayame twirled around under the darkening glow of the sun in joy. Would it be really bad of him to just take it back and tell her there had been a mistake...?

“Erm, Ayame-chan,” he began hesitantly.

“Oh Kakashi, I can’t believe it!” She ran and put her arms around his neck, holding him tight. “So that’s why you wanted me to meet your friends so badly last night- you needed me to meet them before taking the next big step in our romance!”

“Wow, sensei, that is not how Sakura described it,” Sai chimed in, understanding the need for a private moment. “She said you were being a-”

“Thanks, Sai, I get the picture.”

“So you won’t be paying Naruto then?”

“NO!”

As Sai happily wondered off to Naruto’s place, Kakashi pried Ayame’s arms from his neck.

“Ayame, I need to-”

“What is this public display of affection all about, eh?”

Oh great. Teuchi, Ayame’s father, had arrived. 

“Father!” she squealed and ran to show him her ring.

“My daughter is getting married?” He shouted. 

As he bounded toward Kakashi and pulled the silver ninja into a bear hug that smelled like barbeque pork and miso, Kakashi wondered if there had ever been a bigger shit than himself. He couldn’t take back the accidental proposal now.

Whatever had happened today Kakashi had been planning in proposing to Ayame soon. She was adorable, passionate and pretty- perfect. But if this was what Kakashi wanted, why did he feel so unhappy?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the mission has finally arrived. Surely things can't get any more difficult for Kakashi...

“You’re late!”

The accusation didn’t come from Gai, as expected, but from their other two team mates: Izumo and Kotetsu. Izumo’s only visible eye under that hair was scrunched up in disappointment. Kotetsu just looked pissed off. And he wasn’t going to hide it.

“Damn it, Hatake. You’re supposed to be leading us! A fine example to set us chunin,” he pointed at himself as if Kakashi hadn’t worked out who was what rank. Kakashi sighed in irritation. He was in charge but he wasn’t a mother hen. 

“Sorry, I’m late... this kid dropped his marbles into the river, and I had to find them.”

“What kind of an excuse is that?” Kotetsu now stood with arms folded, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to Gai, to see if he had at least found Kakashi’s latest excuse amusing. Gai was stood a bit behind the two chunin, and only watched Kakashi with a glum and downcast expression. There was no exclamation of “rival!”, no running up to Kakashi like a puppy, no bear hug. 

Kakashi's stomach tightened. He had been dreading this mission, but for one brief moment, whilst making fun of Izumo and Kotetsu, he had forgotten that things had changed between him and Gai. 

Yet Gai didn’t look upset with Kakashi or even angry. Once Kakashi had turned his attention to Gai however, he seemed to light up, despite what had happened over the past couple of days. Whatever faraway place his mind had been in, the moment Kakashi approached him, he snapped out of it. 

“Greetings Rival.” He smiled warmly, even if his welcome didn’t have its usual vigour. That was when Kakashi noticed it; how could he have missed it? The sunflower. It contrasted so brightly against the green of Gai’s spandex. Gai had placed the sunflower he had given him in his belt. Kakashi supposed he should find it endearing that Gai was treasuring it, keeping his gift close to him. But Kakashi couldn’t help but find it a little disturbing that his treasured item was being kept so close to the bulge of his groin in that spandex... wasn’t the usual place supposed to be near someone’s heart? Kakashi shrugged off the thought: Gai was Gai, he didn’t do anything the usual way.

Then Kakashi realised with horror that not only had he thought about Gai’s crouch- he had looked at it! Great. He looked up to Gai, hoping he had missed that. But Gai hadn’t taken his eyes away from Kakashi’s even for a second. So he had seen.

Gai was now watching Kakashi with a look that seemed hungry, yet somehow soft at the same time. He couldn’t quite tear himself away from that gaze. He was so caught up in it, he didn’t even realise that a familiar chakra scent was bounding towards him. Strong arms clad in an orange jumpsuit wound around him.

“Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei!”

“Naruto,” Kakashi said vaguely, as if he wasn’t being squeezed by the orange blur. Then it hit him what Naruto had just said. Oh no...

“Kakashi-sensei, why didn’t you tell me straight away? So will it be a Shinto-style or western? If you do western who will be your best man, me or Gai-sensei?” Naruto demanded finally letting him down.

Before Kakashi could respond, Sakura bounded up to them, also hugging Kakashi while squealing, girly style, “Kakashiiiiii-seneiiiiiiiiii, eeeeeee!!!”

“Hello Sakura,” Kakashi said, wishing he could be anywhere but here. 

Izumo and Kotetsu edged closer to the young shrieking ninja, curious. Gai stood watching, for once speechless, rubbing his chin in a confused manner. “Best man?” he mumbled to himself.

Sakura finally released Kakashi, whispering “congratulations” and beaming at him.

“Wow, Kakashi-sensei, if a porn-addicted pervert like you can get a beautiful girl to marry you, then maybe there’s hope for me too!”

Sakura laughed and said “let’s not get carried away.”

“Hey!”

But Kakashi’s attention had turned back to Gai, just as Izumo and Kotetsu started slapping him on the back with their own congratulatory comments. Gai had finally caught on- how could he not? His shoulders seemed to slump and his face went white with shock. He held his hand over his heart as if it had indeed just broken or crumbled. Luckily everyone else was so busy watching Kakashi they hadn’t noticed yet that Gai was far from his usual self.

“Oi, Sensei,” Naruto interrupted. “Will there be ramen at the wedding?”

“You idiot!” Sakura hit him. “That’s not important! Is that all you think about? The real question is,” she took in a breath. “Have you set a date yet?”

“Will I get free ramen all the time? I mean, we are practically family!”

“Will it take place here in Konoha? Or will you go somewhere super-romantic?”

“If there is ramen at the ceremony, will Ayame be making it herself? I mean I know she may not want to cook on her wedding day, but it may not be as good if they let someone else do it!”

“Ooooh will there be a honeymoon?!?!”

Kakashi tried to edge away from the hyperactive teenagers. This was the last thing he needed after the accidental proposal. And they had to be doing this in front of Gai as well...

“So that’s why you filled the whole ramen shop with flowers yesterday,” Naruto pondered. “I mean it isn’t like you to do something that nice for someone else. You were wooing her ready for your proposal! Smooth sensei.”

“Oh yes, Kakashi-sensei, it was so beautiful, like a whole forest of flowers. So romantic! So creative! Much more meaningful than just a single rose or a bouquet. It really showed you cared.”

Gai looked from Sakura to his own lone flower is his belt that seemed pathetic now. He took it out and held it up to his chest, looking at it with disappointment rather than pride. Kakashi supposed that Gai wasn’t sure if it meant anything. Gai seemed to be debating on whether to throw away or keep the only gift Kakashi had given him, if it would be too painful to keep.

Kakashi wished he had never even entered that damned flower shop. Who knew flowers could bring such hurt along with happiness?

Gai sighed, a gesture Kakashi had never seen him do before. Then he placed the sunflower back in his belt anyway.

“Hey, why is Gai-sensei so glum? In fact, you haven’t even said anything!” Naruto demanded, too thick-headed to sense that something was wrong.

“Oh don’t worry, Gai-sensei, I am sure Kakashi-sensei will still be your eternal rival,” Sakura soothed, missing the problem completely.

Gai seemed to pull himself together at the mention of “eternal rival”. 

“Ah-ha!” he called. “Right you are Sakura-chan! Do not fear! Kakashi and I will be eternal rivals for all... eternity!” He struck a nice-guy pose and his teeth gleamed in the promising sunlight. Kakashi silently thanked Gai for covering his feelings so well.

“Well, my students,” Kakashi said, finally taking his eyes away from Gai. “I thank you for your youthful blessings.” Youthful? Where the hell did that word come from? “But it is time your sensei left for his mission. The sooner I leave, the sooner I’ll be back. OK, team, let’s move out! It will be three days of walking from here!”

Kakashi whipped out Icha Icha in preparation for the uncomfortable three days ahead. As Naruto and Sakura waved goodbye, and Kakashi took his first step towards the gate, he saw a lone figure in the shadows. Anko stepped out from an alley, repressing her chakra. She only stood out enough for Kakashi alone to see her. She was glaring at him. Slowly she raised a hand and pointed at Kakashi, then drew it back to her neck and motioned slitting his throat. Kakashi’s eyes widened in fear of the kunoichi’s latest threat. Anko smiled, licked her lips, and slid back into the shadows like a snake.

All of a sudden, this mission didn’t seem like it was long enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins- and things are off to an awkward start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers! – If you haven’t read chapter 668 there will be a spoiler!
> 
> AN – hoping Gai doesn’t seem out of character, but it is time for Kakashi to see another side to him. Also some mild erm... lemon I think? You’ve been warned!

Kakashi walked ahead, face in his book, pretending to read so he didn’t have to look at the others, to face Gai. How could I let this happen? Kakashi thought. How could I do that to Gai, my best friend? For him to have found out like that... I owed him my honesty.

Kakashi heaved a mournful sigh.

“Oi, Hatake,” Izumo called. “You OK? We only just left!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

After another minute, Kakashi felt a big warm hand on his arm.

“Kakashi.”

“Gai?”

That was it. No over enthusiastic boasting, no challenge to get to their destination on hand stands or stilts. Nothing. Just his name.

“Congratulations. Sorry I didn’t it before.”

“Oh. No worries.”

Silence.

They were walking next to each other now. Izumo and Kotetsu were a couple of meters behind them, idly chatting, relishing the company of their best friend on a long mission. 

“Kakashi... I’m happy for you, you know.”

“Thanks Gai.”

“I mean it. That’s all I want... for you to be happy.”

Kakashi risked a glance at him from, no longer pretending to read Icha Icha. Gai may have said he was happy, but he sure didn’t look it. Kakashi had never seen him like this. Sure he had seen Gai serious, while fighting, but this was different. The only expression that came close was when he had told Kakashi that his father, Dai, was dead. That he had opened the eight gates to protect Gai  
It was strange just how well he kept himself together as he told Kakashi about his dad’s sacrifice, like he understood it. He had shocked Kakashi, showing him just how mature and brave he could be, even when so young. Gai had even struck a nice Gai pose in honour of Dai. It had been so moving. Yet even then Kakashi has struggled to show the slightest bit of emotion. Just what the hell was wrong with him? Kakashi couldn’t share what he was feeling then, and all these years later he still couldn’t now.

Instead he just stared into Gai’s eyes, those eyes that seemed to want to reveal so much. Once again Gai’s strong determination won.

“And happy you will be, rival.” Gai managed to get some of the usual cheer in his voice, and gave Kakashi a smile and thumbs up.

Kakashi opened his mouth, trying to force himself to say something...anything. Gai hesitated but then bounded ahead, issuing the challenge of a race to the next woods they were to camp in that night.

Izumo and Kotetsu overtook Kakashi who was stood numb like an idiot, chasing after the green clad blur. 

They were all far ahead now and Kakashi was still rooted to the spot. 

“Gai...” he said. “I’m sorry.”

But the other three were too far ahead to hear him.

***

That night Gai set up the tents while Izumo and Kotetsu went hunting for some food. They had packed some of course, but it was always better to catch what you could, so you didn’t use your supplies too quickly. After all, anything could go wrong on a mission. And besides, fresh meat beat dried snacks any day.

Kakashi was supposed to be patrolling the area and preparing a fire to cook and heat some water, before the sun set. There would be no fire in the night; it would give away their position too easily.

Kakashi glumly poked the beginnings of the flames with a stick. He couldn’t shake his guilty feelings about how much he hurt Gai. How he had messed up everything somehow. It was the plan to propose to Ayame but somehow it just didn’t feel right. And the last thing he wanted was to hurt her too.

A cough in front of him jolted him back to earth. Gai was watching him with a concerned expression. It reminded Kakashi of all of years ago, when Kakashi was constantly zoning out, lost in his own morbid thoughts of death after Obito and Rin... Gai had coughed just like he did now. Gai had watched over him, with the same soft expression. But Kakashi was a man now. He shouldn’t be acting like an insecure teenager anymore. He had students to set an example for.

Gai didn’t say anything. He just watched Kakashi, waited to see if he would say something. Things were so weird between them now. Kakashi couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under the gaze of this new brooding Gai, looking at him with arms folded, with that hurt look.

Kakashi felt a surge of anger.

“Look Gai, cut the shit. If you’re pissed off with me, just tell me! I’m an ass, OK? I already know it. I don’t need you looking at me like that, reminding me.”

Uncharacteristically, Gai didn’t stammer, didn’t wave his arms about, didn’t shout back as if the loudest man won the argument. He sighed – sighed in a way Kakashi normally would- and his shoulders slumped.

“Kakashi...”

“Seriously!” Kakashi demanded, now acting the irrational in Gai’s place. “Why the fuck aren’t you mad at me. We ki- we nearly... and then I ran. And the next thing you know I’m-”

“Kakashi, it’s OK. You love the girl, I understand. Maybe our love wasn’t such a youthful romance after all. I never get the... well the guy. I was never meant to bask in the sunsets with another, to have the waves of love crash over me.”

Kakashi had finally calmed down at the absurd Gai-like imagery. Just as quickly as his anger had overtook him, it evaporated. Replaced once more by the overbearing guilt.

Gai continued. “I just hope we can still be rivals. I need you in my life, Kakashi, even if it isn’t the way I want.”

To Kakashi’s horror, Gai’s eyes were brimming. Not tears. Kakashi didn’t never cried, even when his family and friends had died. How to comfort a crying man, he really didn’t know.

“Gai, it’s OK,” he said lamely. “We will always be eternal rivals. For eternity. Remember?”

Kakashi placed a hand on Gai’s shoulder. Gai threw himself on Kakashi, blubbering all over him, while Kakashi patted his back awkwardly.

“Gai,” Kakashi whispered. “I’m so sorry. For everything.”

Gai’s breathing was finally returning to normal. “The fault lies with me, rival. I should not have gotten my hopes up. Just because you got me a flower...”

Gai let go of Kakashi and look down at his sunflower. It had been crushed between their bodies in the hug. For a moment it looked like Gai was going to cry all over again.

“I’ll get you a new one!” Shit, maybe that was too much?

“No rival, it is time to face it. The beauty of the sunflower must one day wilt. Like my dreams of our eternal love.”

Kakashi’s heart seemed to pang. He really loved him? Kakashi took a step towards Gai again.

“Hey guys!” Izumo called, dangling a wild hare. “We’re baaaack!”

“And looks what I caught us?” Kotetsu gloated.

“You? I think you mean me!”

“What? I did all the hard work, you just-”

“Guys, shut up,” Kakashi snapped at their interruption. “It was hardly an enemy ninja.”

“Oooh it looks delicious!” Gai declared. “The mighty hare, struck down in his youthful pride. Get it on the fire!”

“Yeah, hurry up, before it’s dark,” Kakashi grumbled.

As they sat down to the meat with rice that night, Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder why, after so much time spent avoiding Gai, he suddenly wanted to talk to him about it all, to finish that conversation. Gai, although not quite his usual youthful self, seemed to be feeling better after their talk. 

But how did he get over it all so quickly. Was that really all it took, one conversation about staying friends and he was happy and laughing and no longer in love with Kakashi?

Kakashi didn’t understand it. And he couldn’t sleep that night. Yet he didn’t exactly know why it troubled him so much. Kakashi volunteered for first watch that night, knowing he wouldn’t find peace if he tried to sleep. He noticed more than once that his thoughts returned to Gai a bit too often, and his eyes sought their tent more than necessary. After all an enemy wasn’t likely to pop out from there. 

Gai must have been fast asleep y now, Kakashi thought as it was coming up to midnight. He would all spread out under the warm blankets, taking up all the space like he usually did. Kakashi smiled. If he had agreed to be Gai’s eternal rival in love, the fight for the covers and bed space would definitely have been an epic battle, repeated every night. The thought somehow didn’t scare Kakashi as much as he thought.

Kakashi lumped against the truck of the tree, facing away from the camp, letting his thought drift. If he was interested in men, which he wasn’t, Gai wouldn’t have been the worst choice in partner. I mean he was, strong, and did have a good body. But that was expected of a shinobi... and once you got used to that awful bowl cut, Gai was actually quite cute. And that sappy puppy look Gai saved for Kakashi was sort of endearing.

But then there was Gai’s other looks saved for Kakashi too. Like that time they went to the hot springs, when Kakashi had failed to see desire in his eyes. At Gai’s house yesterday, when Kakashi had crawled across his floor and Gai’s eyes were practically burning into his ass.

Kakashi thought back to their kiss. It had happened so suddenly. He had known Gai could move fast, but he had still been completely caught off guard. Those arms had wrapped around him so tightly, so passionately...

Kakashi soon realised his own body was reacting to the memories. But why? Why was he suddenly not finding that thought of Gai- Gai for goodness sake- so repulsive after all? 

Maybe it was because he had too much pent up frustrations. After all he had been a perfect gentlemen shinobi with Ayame. He hadn’t had sex since they had started dating. And a while before that now that he thought about it... And with all the drama of the same few days, he hadn’t relieved himself sexually. 

Kakashi glanced around. No one was here. The others were asleep already. He just needed to get rid the tension, then he wouldn’t be in such a funny mood anymore. 

Kakashi unzipped his uniform trousers and let slipped his penis out, which was already half way up. Wow, he really did need this. One hand tightly around himself, he started pumping, slowly at first, then faster. He tried to think of Ayame but try as he might, his thoughts kept drifting back to that damned kiss in Gai’s apartment. Of the words Gai had said. No matter, he would get this out his system soon, then it would all be over and he could get back to normal thoughts, that didn’t involve Gai.

He nearly there now, he was moaning quietly under his breath. The lust in his belly was bubbling, he was so close-

“Kakashi?”

Gai appeared was there. He slipped in front of him, his eyes wide, seeing what Kakashi was doing. Yet his shock didn’t hide that look. Gai was clearly aroused. Kakashi was just embarrassed.  
Like a goofy genin, Kakashi fell backwards in his surprise, his penis still out and unintentionally hard and on display for Gai. Well things were about to go back to awkward it seemed.  
“I didn’t mean to intrude- your shift it up! I-”

“Oh, just shut up, Gai! Do you ever just shut the fuck up?”

Sleep voices called out from another tent, asking what was happening. Kakashi zipped up and Gai help him to his feet. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Kakashi snarled, and ran to his tent, his par tof his face Gai could see, bright red. 

As Kakashi closed the tent he shared with Gai, he could hear Gai calling, “Nothing to worry about fair comrades! Just a misunderstanding. Go back to sleep. Maito Gai is on watch now, nothing shall escape my youthful senses!”

Kakashi groaned with embarrassment and dread for having to face Gai the next day. Yet to his shame he was still aroused and the job was not done. Hating himself, he finished what he had started, before crawling under his blanket. What was wrong with him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kakashi's night of passion with...his hand? Oh dear.

After all the tension yesterday, Kakashi had feared that he would not be able to sleep that night. Kakashi was mortified at what Gai had seen... and the fact he had been thinking about Gai only made it worse. Yet after finally relieving himself in the tent after the mishap, Kakashi’s worries had been overcome with a feeling of tiredness. So I must have been sexually frustrated, Kakashi thought. And my last kiss had been with Gai. That was why I had been thinking of him, it was only logical. Now that I have gotten it out of my system it won’t happen again. Me and Gai can go back to being friends and nothing more.

Kakashi had been musing these thoughts with his eyes closed. He always tried to stay in bed as long as was humanly possible. In fact there had been a few days now when he didn’t think he had left it, except to go to the toilet or grab drink, happily reading Icha Icha beneath the covers. 

Outside the clamouring around told him that the two chunin were awake. Considering they were ninja, they should have at least tried to keep it down. He supposed he couldn’t put things off any longer. He opened his eyes to face the day and wake up Gai. Only Gai was already awake. Kakashi had opened his eyes to find that Gai was watching him with an intense dreamy look. He seemed startled when the copy ninja woke up, and rolled away, but not before clocking eyes on Kakashi’s crotch, and evidently blushed. Ah...morning wood.

Great, hadn’t Gai seen enough of that last night? The situation was all ready embarrassing enough without Gai looking for updates. He had been hoping they could forget about the whole things, pretend it never happened.

Kakashi sat up, rubbing his head and willing his boner to go away. He had thought last night had taken care of any that sort of tension. Obviously he was wrong. He still kind of felt horny and if Gai hadn’t been sitting there he would have considered having another go.

Ignoring Gai, Kakashi rose and headed outside to eat some rice. Today would be an uneventful day of tree through a forest of trees. Running across the branches was certainly a lot quicker than navigating on the ground. And Kakashi just wanted to hurry up and get on with the mission. He needed a good fight. Not only to rid himself of the built up tension, but to reassert his manliness. Wanking over Gai had not made him feel great about himself. 

Kakashi actually felt ashamed of himself, just after proposing to Ayame too, and he was already thinking of someone else, and on top that a man. He tried to act his usual cool self, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet Gai’s eyes. Since waking that morning he had seen Gai blushing a few times as he watched him. Although Gai had accepted Kakashi’s upcoming marriage and had wished him well, he knew that look couldn’t be good for him.

After packing up they began their journey for the day, only stopping at mid-day to eat. Everyone was relaxing while Kakashi read Icha Icha. Although it was something he would normally do anyway, he was pretending to be even more absorbed in it than usual, just so he wouldn’t have to talk to Gai.

Gai however, was raving about the curry they would make that evening and laughing and joking with the other two men, barely taking notice of Kakashi. Kakashi didn’t understand it, he always tried to drag Kakashi into whatever nonsense he was banging on about. His exclusion of Kakashi, for some reason Kakashi didn’t understand, only made him more irritated with the Gai situation.  
That afternoon as they continued their trek, had been another one with him and Gai barely speaking, yet Gai still somehow seemed at ease. Kakashi supposed he could have been behaving as his normal self so Kakashi wouldn’t feel bad...but somehow it just didn’t add up. 

Damn it! Why the fuck was he so pissed off about anything Gai did or didn’t do? Why was he agonising over Gai’s behaviour constantly, like a teenage girl? He was a shinobi, he was better than this.

Later that night, when Izumo and Kotetsu played cards together and Kakashi once again sat off at the sides reading his book, he suddenly felt strong arms pull him into a hug from behind. 

“Rivaaaaal!”

“Gai.”

“C’mon put that book away and join us. You’ve barely said ANYTHING all day.”

“There’s nothing to say. And I was on the good part in my book.”

“But you’ve read it before- so many times!”

“Yeah, well.”

Gai was warm, and Kakashi wasn’t quite ready to leave those strong arms yet. But he had a reputation to maintain so he squirmed to be free regardless. That was when he felt the hot breath tickle in his ear, barely more than a whisper- and Kakashi didn’t even know Gai had it in him to whisper. 

“Is it because of last night?”

Kakashi stopped squirming, horrified that Gai had mentioned it.

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aw, come on Kakashi, we all do it. I didn’t mean to intrude though- my apologies!”

Yet he didn’t sound very sorry...

“And what about this morning?”

Kakashi managed to turn in Gai’s arms, so he was facing the other man. They were so close now, faces only mere inches apart.

“What about this morning?”

So Gai was trying to play innocent, eh?

“You know. Watching me sleep?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” But Gai was smiling sexily as he said it. Sexy- no wait, Kakashi did NOT just think that!

“Gai... I saw you.”

“Well you were just so peaceful... and it looked like you were having some interesting dreams...”

Kakashi’s face flushed. He had been. About Gai of all people. But how on earth did he know? That morning wood could have been about anyone!

“Oi, Maito!” Kotetsu called. “Put the copy ninja down, he is soon to be a married man y’know!”

“Yeah get over you two and play some cards!”

Kakashi snapped back to the real world. Gai seemed a bit stung by the comment that Kakashi was taken, even though it had been a joke. He let Kakashi go and they both slumped over to collect the cards they had been dealt, neither of them able to give the game their full attention, each of them thinking of other things.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is my first time writing a fight scene- hope it isn't too bad!

It was on the third day they found the hideout- with the help of Kakashi’s ninken of course. It was in a beach cave on the coast and, a secluded area where there were no nearby villages. No witnesses and hard to find. Kakashi noted from his hiding place that there were clear signs of smuggling going on. There were boats and baskets of what could only be stolen goods around. As they were all missing nin Kakashi had no doubt whatever they had had been taken by force. The hokage’s report said that civilians had all also gone missing in connection with this group. Yet Kakashi couldn’t see any captives- they were already too late.

Anger shook Kakashi. All ninja had killed, but killing and raping innocents for sake of killing... it was disgusting. He would ensure not one of the rogue ninja survived.

Kakashi was good at containing his emotions, always calm, always cool; well, on the outside anyway. His thoughts were another thing entirely. Izumo and Kotetsu would not have realised that anything was wrong with him. Gai on the other hand, could sense something in his chakra. He placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, as if to say “Don’t worry, we’ll get them.”

Gai’s touch brought Kakashi’s away from the task at hand and to their journey that day. After the awkward exchange yesterday, Kakashi had avoided Gai again, but it seemed Gai was also not wanted to speak to him. The innocent comment of the chunin before their game of chess seemed to pull Gai back into quiet mood, so unlike the green beast. 

Gai’s mood seemed to be changing from day to day- at least Kakashi was consistently closed and broody. But Kakashi couldn’t shake the feeling there was a reason for Gai’s behaviour yesterday... I mean, seeing your friend/crush jerking off was one thing, but what was it he had said: “you looked like you were having some interesting dreams”...

Oh no. He couldn’t possibly have known. 

Could he?

Kakashi lived alone, and he had been told a mission he had called out the names of his dead comrades during a particularly haunting nightmare. What is he had done the same for a different type of dream...? He had been thinking about Gai last night after all.

Shit.

He could have mumbled something, and the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. There was only one way to know for certain though- asking Gai. And that he definitely would not do. 

So with no resolution possible, he forced his mind back to their current predicament. He shrugged Gai’s hand off, so he could think properly. It was meant as the kind, comforting gesture of a friend and comrade, but Kakashi still found any touch from Gai distracting at the moment.

“Pakkun should be back soon,” he whispered to his team on the cliffs they were laying on. It offered them a good view while staying hidden.

The other nodded and waited, watching. Within moments Kakashi sense the ninken and crawled back down towards the woods. Pakkun stopped in front of Kakashi and allowed his master to scratch behind his ears on a job well done. “So what you got?” Kakashi asked.

“There’s about a dozen of them. Mostly chunin level, a few genin, and two that seem like jonin standard to me.” 

“Right, that shouldn’t be a problem then; me and Gai can handle them two. Although a is more than I was expecting. It could be tricky to fend off the numbers and Izumo and Kotetsu can’t handle that many.”

“Yeah I think you’ll be needing our help,” Pakkun nodded, referring to the fighting ninken. “We can cause a distraction to the chunin. Take out the genin first thing.”

“Ah they won’t know what hit ‘em, trust me.”

“Good. Erm, Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“You are OK, right?”

He should have known. The ninken knew him better than anyone, even Gai. They were attuned to his feelings and could read him like Icha Icha.

“It’s nothing Pakkun. I just have things to sort out back home and need to end this mission quickly.”

“Right...”

“OK let’s call the others then. Within a few minutes, the other three shinobi had arrived, along with the other seven dogs. Although Pakkun was not a battle-type ninken, Kakashi knew the dog’s pride would be stung if he sent his friend away. So instead Kakashi asked them to perform their eight-dog offensive battle formation.

He explained his strategy to the others. He would sneak up on the genin and take them out, then he and Gai would focus on the jonin. Izumo and Kotetsu were to take out as many as they could, with the help of the ninken. They all agreed and sneaked down to their targets.

Most of them were inside their hide-out, which was good in terms of taking out a few before the rest caught on. But it was the genin Kakashi need to find first. His sharingan scanned the area but only found one of them outside. One was better than none. Kakashi leapt down gracefully from the top of the cave, throwing his chakra infused kunai straight to the poor unsuspecting genin, who had been absorbed in his task of knotting some ropes. 

Kakashi rarely missed his target. The kunai hit straight in the middle of his forehead, scarily symmetrical. The genin didn’t even realise what had happened, and now he was dead, fallen back in his seat. 

“Intruder!” came a few shouts from the chunin outside. They instantly grabbed weapons, ready to take Kakashi on: after all he was just one man, even if he was terrifying as fuck to the unorganised ninja below.

Kakashi had landed in front of the cave and would allow himself to be a distraction for now. Shuriken rained out from Kakashi on all sides, catching a few unprepared chunin. Two of them were hit and retreated back as their comrades poured out from inside. 

Kakashi was not stupid enough to hand around, using lightning blade, he ran through the circle of ninja, slicing down anyone who allowed him. 

“Who the fuck is this?” a woman spat, pointing at the silver haired streak. She had long brown hair that had been tied back with a chord, and an eye patch. Kakashi sensed that she was indeed much stronger than the others. 

“I’ll fucking kill him,” a sticky bearded man yelled. The other jonin. Before he could even move towards Kakashi, Gai was on top of him, a kick to the back of his head. “Fuuuuck! There’s more of the little shits!”

“Don’t just stand there you idiots- fight them!” the woman screamed. 

The ninken and the rest of his team were now in the middle of the battle. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh at how pissed off the two jonin were that they hadn’t even seen the ambush coming. The ninken soon sniffed out the other genin and literally ripped him to pieces in a cry of agony and wash of blood. The remaining chunin backed away from the bloody thirsty dogs.

A sword flew past Kakashi’s head, signalling that the women was after him. She created some water clones, who all charged at him, so Kakashi countered with his own, and reminded of his fight with Zabuza. He wondered if the woman came from the same land. She certainly seemed as powerful, and Kakashi knew he would have to leave the others to the remaining chunin, and concentrate on her. 

As clone countered clone, the woman shrieked in irritation. Kakashi deduced that she was trying to lure him to the sea, where her water style would work best. In frustration at not getting her own way, she threw kunai at him and his clones. Kakashi managed to roll out the way, but his clones hadn’t been so lucky. They dissolved away but her ones had survived the onslaught. Two of them grabbed him held him in place, allowing the original to kick him straight in the guy. He leaned forward in pain. She was strong. 

But not on guard. Her triumph over Kakashi meant she didn’t even see Pakkun coming. The little pug bit down on her ankle and she screamed. She kicked the assaulted leg as hard as she could and Pakkun went flying. Kakashi made a mental note to buy whatever he wanted for a week when they returned to Konoha. 

The distraction was all he need to escape. Her clones were shaken off and received punches infused with lightning straight to the head on either side of him. Then he lunged for the woman herself. She was too quick, and back flipped out of harm’s way.

The numbers of the chunin were dwindling, but Kakashi vaguely saw it was not without cost. Gai was panting heavily, though still cheering himself on with great enthusiasm. Izumo clearly had a broken arm and Kotetsu had been cut in a few places; hopefully nothing too deep.

Kakashi now had the women on the run and she jumped on the cave above them. She was shooting water bullets. His lightning-style may not be much help here, but unfortunately for her, Kakashi could fall back on earth-style.

“Earth-style; mud wall!”

It sheltered him from the bullets and would be sure to give her a fright, as she would know well her jutsu was weak against his earth. When Kakashi released his jutsu however, she was nowhere to be seen. 

Shit.

Kakashi looked back over the battle field. She wasn’t down there either. Did she run away? He knew better than to go chasing after her through the woods when she had clearly suppressed her chakra. She could be luring him into a trap. 

He decided to help the others instead and jumped back down in front of the cave. Kakashi used his lightning blade and was running into the fray when he felt a rush of the water bullets knock him off his feet. Within moments he was trapped in a water prison. SO she had hidden in the cave then. He should have realised it was the best place to retreat to and launch an attack...  
Kakashi held his breath, not sure how long he could last. She picked up the sword she had used earlier and sat on him holding the blade to his neck. 

“You know, I wish you had lasted a bit longer, I’m enjoying you... but I will enjoy hearing your final gasp more.” She smiled. That was when Kakashi vaguely felt one of Gai’s gates open, and saw the woman thrown off him, her eyes wide with shock and fury.

“Kakashi!”

Gai was there, pulling him up gently. It was a strange thing, Gai in the middle of battle mode, opening the deadly gates and still somehow being gentle and sensitive towards him. Kakashi knew better not to let their emotions take hold of them though.

“Gai, thanks. I’m fine, go help the others and end this thing.”

“Gai was looking at him intensely, overwhelmed at the thought that he had only just reached Kakashi in time. Kakashi had seen this before. But now was not the time. They had a job to finish.  
Gai nodded and ran back into the fray before opening another gate. Kakashi hoped he didn’t put his body through too much. Gai had not defeated the other jonin yet, he had merely knocked him off his feet to come to Kakashi’s aid. 

The woman was back, seething. Kakashi only gave her a cool smile and ran at her. He could see she was losing her cool and low on chakra due to her barrage of water attacks. She went into a defensive stance, expecting Kakashi to use the lightning blade again. Always expect the unexpected. Kakashi did some hand seals, quicker than she could read. 

The earth and sand crumbled beneath her and she fell below. She was stuck in the ground right up to her neck and couldn’t move. She bared her teeth and growled. Before she could say anything more, Kakashi used his chidori, and pushed through her face, blood and bone straying everywhere. 

It was over. 

He helped Gai finish off the other jonin, and then Gai’s gates allowed him to quickly dispose of the rest. 

Kakashi found Pakkun whimpering behind a rock. He picked up the brave pug nuzzled him and touched his soft paws.

“You did great,” he said. “Thank you for helping me back there.”

“No problem,” the dog growled. “But you owe me big time. I want all my favourite foods when we get back.”

“Done. You earned it.” The copy ninja smiled. 

They had taken damage and were a little worse for wear, but they had completed their mission. And they had all survived. The death of a team mate is what Kakashi feared most.

“Well team,” Kakashi said.

“Let’s patch ourselves up and head home. I think we have earned a rest in an inn, if we can find one before the night is out.”

The other three whopped and the dogs vanished in a puff of smoke. Izumo and Kotetsu patted each other on the back. Gai smiled at Kakashi, relieved. Again, now that Kakashi knew about Gai’s feelings, he could see there was more in that smile than there seemed at a first glance. Gai wasn’t just happy they had won. He was watching Kakashi with a deep emotion, as the anxiety cleared and he knew Kakashi was safe again. Safe with him.

When Gai was around, no serious harm would ever come to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle- really not what Kakashi expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING! If you have not read chapter 667 – The end of Youthful days, do NOT read the third or fourth paragraph of this chapter!
> 
> AN: Hello! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And thanks for any constructive feedback  A lot happens in this chapter, including some more awkward moments for Kakashi- I love putting him in difficult situations heehee. Hope you enjoy and I hope to update again this week.

They weren’t medics, but they knew enough patch themselves up well enough. Wounds were cleaned and wrapped in bandages. Kakashi felt bad as he saw Kotetsu wince as his cuts were disinfected. He watched guiltily as Izumo’s arm was tied in a sling. Ever since that mission with Obito and Rin, when he had been given the sharingan, he had always felt uneasy when a team ember was hurt on a mission, even slightly. 

Kakashi didn’t have any serious injuries, a lot of bruising from the water bullets and being knocked over, his neck had a slight cut where the sword had been held against it, and he was tired from using a lot of chakra.

Gai at least seemed to be doing well, other than the effects of the gates. He had no serious injuries anyway, but he was in pain from putting his body through that technique again. Kakashi had always hated his tendency to fall back on the eight gates. They gave him a surge of great powerful but it was never without cost to Gai’s body. One of Kakashi’s greatest fears was that he wouldn’t recover. Being a ninja meant everything to Gai, and Kakashi feared today when his body was so torn up he wouldn’t be able to fight again. Had survived the eighth gate once... Kakashi didn’t believe for a second that miracles could happen twice. 

Just thinking about that fight against Madara, when Gai had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for the village, for the world... for him; it made Kakashi sweat and shake visibly. He turned away from the other three ninja, hoping they wouldn’t notice that his emotions had gotten the better of him. Kakashi always saw emotion as a sign of weakness, especially on a mission.  
A warm but weak hand gripped his shoulder. “Kakashi,” Gai said. “Are you alright?”

Nodding his head, he berated himself for not being able to keep himself together. After all it was Gai who was in pain right now, not him. Gai liked to pretend the gates didn’t affect him much, but Kakashi knew when Gai was hiding the pain. His grip on Kakashi’s shoulder was not firm and robust, not- well, not like Gai. After all enthusiasm may as well been Gai’s middle name. And to not feel that enthusiasm from his friend, well that deeply worried Kakashi.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi replied, shrugging him off, so he didn’t have to feel Gai’s weakness, he wouldn’t have to acknowledge that his friend had once again had to open the gates... because of him. If Kakashi had not been weak, had not lost track of that kunoichi he had been chasing, Gai would not have had to resort to opening the gates. Gai had put himself through pain again because of Kakashi...

“And so you should be rival!” Gai boomed, hands on his hips. “We have had another glorious victory! The youthfulness of Konoha burn brighter than-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kakashi said. Although Gai shouted loud enough for all the world to hear, Kakashi couldn’t help but notice his breathing was still strained though the battle had finished a while ago. He tried to find the right words to tell Gai that everything wasn’t OK, he wasn’t OK, he had put his body through too much again. But all that came out was: “Shall we get going then? We need to find an inn before nightfall.”

***

They managed find one just as the sun was setting. It was a charming little place with creaking wooden floorboards and worn tatami mats in the room. Four futons were laid out across the tatami by the staff. Kakashi sighed with relief that would finally have something soft to sleep on. Being a shinobi meant a lot of nights sleeping on the hard floor in the cold. He especially liked to avoid that after a fight. They were all aching and needed some comfort.

Gai’s muscles had seemed to recover somewhat on their walk here over the afternoon and evening, to the point where he even ran excitedly to the inn when it came into sight. At least that was something. He headed in the bath first, at Kakashi’s insistence, to relax his worn out body in the hot water. Kakashi hoped it would help him recover some more. 

Izumo and Kotetsu went to grab some food before their shower, leaving Kakashi alone so he could read in peace. An hour or so passed before Gai returned from the bathroom. He strode into the room confidently, soft towel snugly wrapped round his waist, his face flushed from the warmth, his jet black hair soaked. Beads of water rolled down his well-muscled torso. 

“Ah, rival, I suggest you put down that book and make use of the facilities. They are wonderful, I could feel my youth returning!”

Kakashi tore his eyes away and stared at Icha Icha so hard he thought he would burn a hole through the pages.

“Mm.”

“Rival?”

“What?” Kakashi didn’t even look up.

“I’m sensing something’s the matter with you again?”

“I’m reading.”

“You’re always reading. Besides your eyes aren’t actually moving and you haven’t turned a page for a while.”

Shit.

“I’m going out. I need some air.”

“Kakashi wait!”

Gai and sexy, clean body blocked Kakashi’s path. 

“Move.”

“Can’t we at least talk about this? About our feelings? I know something is going on, I can feel it! The way you looked at me after the fight, how you’re looking at me now-”

“Shut up!”

“Kakashi I heard you. In your sleep. You said my name.”

“Fuck off, Gai. It wasn’t what you think.”

“Then what was it then? Come on, you need to tell me exactly what is happening, before we get back. You haven’t been the same since we ki-”

“FUCK OFF! I’m not gay! And shinobi aren’t supposed to talk about their feelings!”

It all came out a lot louder than he intended. Never had he thought he could be louder than Gai. But here he was screaming and throwing insults like a genin having a tantrum.

Gai didn’t move, but took a step towards Kakashi.

Kakashi bolted behind him for the window and jumped out. He heard a grumble of “not another damn window. I really need to lock them...”

Kakashi landed in his feet in the cool night air, poised like the ninja he was.

***

Hands in his pockets, Kakashi shuffled along. Not again. Why the fuck did he always run away like that? He was a famous and fared ninja, renowned for his combat skills. He would assassinate any enemy without a moment’s hesitation. Yet couldn’t talk to his best friend. He couldn’t say what he feeling. Like a coward.

Kakashi sighed. He knew he was being an ass, that he owed Gai an explanation for his behaviour: for responding to that kiss, that damn good kiss, and then running away, and turning up for their mission an engaged man. And Gai had been so good about it all.

Gai wasn’t the idiot everyone took him for; he knew Kakashi was having troubled thoughts. He had known the copy ninja most of his life, of course he could sense when something was wrong with him, when he was uneasy. He must know Kakashi was doubting the proposal. What he didn’t know, was that it was all an accident. An accident Kakashi felt he had to go through with. He didn’t want to hurt Gai, but he didn’t want to hurt Ayame either. 

He walked behind the inn, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sounds around the corner. Just when he thought things could not get any weirder, there they were: Izumo and Kotetsu.  
Kakashi hid behind a maple tree before they could see him. They were too absorbed in what they were doing to notice much. Izumo had been pushed back against the inn wall and he was playfully pulling on the strip of bandage on Kotetsu’s face. Kotetsu leaned down and kissed him, and they were soon pawing at each other’s clothes. 

Huh. No wonder they were always together. They were lovers. Kakashi wondered if Tsunade knew, and that’s why they were always assigned mission together. No wait, surely that would be distracting on a mission? Maybe it was some sort of beneficiary system; for every enemy killed you get a hand job. Then again, maybe not. Tsunade would never be that generous.

Kakashi stared, transfixed. He wasn’t attracted to either of them, but he just couldn’t stop watching what they were doing to each other. Kotetsu was teasingly running finder along the other man’s fly. Izumo groaned.

To his horror, Kakashi realised he was hard. It was disgusting of him; he should just walk away and give his comrade’s some privacy. But he was enjoying it too much. He had never seen two men together before. He had never taken an interest, after all Icha Icha only described heterosexual scenes. Yet seeing the two chunin so passionate it wasn’t unpleasant- quite the opposite actually.  
Kakashi couldn’t stop himself. He slipped a hand down to the hard bulge straining against his trousers. He had barely begun to massage it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Oh fuck!

He really was a fucking pervert. Naruto had been right all along.

Kakashi’s face had drained of colour as he turned to face Gai, who was now back in his clothes.

Without saying anything that would interrupt the still engrossed chunin, Gai jerked his head towards their room.

Great. Now they really would have to talk. But how was Kakashi going to explain himself out of this one?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi, what exactly were you doing? Tut tut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK Another chapter of Ramen Soup for the Soul, after a short stray into another fic I am writing... If anyone of interested, I am writing another one from Gai’s point of view called, Don’t Forget Me. It will be more angsty and darker.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter; I think it shows a serious side to Gai that I like. Also beware people- violence, swearing and of course, some lemon  not much though

Chapter 15

They silently climbed back throught the window of their room. Gai made sure to block the window this time with his body. Not that it mattered. Kakashi wasn’t going anywhere this time; he didn’t have the energy. Gai was clearly determined to pursue the subject, so he would have to grin and bear it.

Gai’s arms were crossed and he tapped his foot, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“I knew it,” he said.

Kakashi didn’t like that smug tone one bit. “Knew what?”

“You. Your feelings are changing. Your starting to imagine yourself with men. With me.”

Kakashi had never felt his face turn such a shade before; he was sure the blood turning his face bright red must look inhuman. 

“Kakashi, you need to talk to me. You can’t keep running away from your feelings; from our feelings. Come on, talk to me. Please.”

He was walking towards Kakashi. Kakashi took a step back, each time he moved forwards. He wanted to talk to Gai, he really did, but the words just wouldn’t come out. It was a betrayal to Ayame.

Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? Regardless of Ayame he wouldn’t be able to talk to Gai. How could he? He never spoke to anyone, anyone, about such things. And he sure as hell wasn’t about to start.

“Kakashi! Snap out of it. Look at me.”

“I am looking at you.”

Kakashi was suddenly angry, seething. Why the hell was Gai so damn obsessed with him anyway? He narrowed his eyes. 

Gai sighed. “Kakashi, why do you have to be this hostile with me? I’m your rival, your friend. We could be more than that if you would just be honest with me. You never were open even when we were kids, even after all we’ve been through together. I...” He took a deep breath, determined. “I love you.”

Kakashi gasped. He scrunched his eyes up, turned his face away. He couldn’t hear this. Gai was his friend, his youthful, stupid, over enthusiastic friend. Gai could NOT be in love with him. It was a crush. It would end and then everything could go back to normal and Kakashi wouldn’t to let anyone down, Ayame or Gai.

“I love you, Kakashi,” Gai said again, suddenly in front of his silver haired love. “I know you see me as some over-emotional, lumbering joke, but there is so much more to me, especially when it comes to you. And I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t keep pretending to be so... so fucking happy all the time. Because I’m not. I want you, more than I’ve wanted anything.”

Gai was in Kakashi’s personal space. Kakashi was spluttering, unable to find the right words. “I- you- I don’t think you’re a joke.”

Gai’s stare was burning him. He had never seen the man so intense. Not even when he was fighting in a life or death situation. He raised his arms and placed them on Kakashi’s shoulders, shaking him. Kakashi looked away, he couldn’t bear Gai’s gaze, so full of longing and desire.

“Hmm? Well, what do you think then?” His voice low and deep, making Kakashi’s stomach flutter. Kakashi could feel his breath on his cheek. Gai cupped Kakashi’s chin with his right hand and turned his face towards him. They were so damn close. So intimate. Kakashi couldn’t breathe.

He still hadn’t quite got over his... what was it, arousal? Whatever he had felt when watching the two chunin in the dark. And now Gai was pulling him into his arms, when Kakashi hadn’t had sex in what felt like forever. But surely he didn’t want to... not with Gai. 

But then, why did he keep thinking about their kiss before the mission? Maybe he was gay? Or at least bisexual? After all he couldn’t deny that he found Ayame beautiful. But lately he also seemed to be thinking of a man in a similar light.

His thoughts were rushing at him, his head hurt. Why the fuck did this have to be happening to him. Kakashi had always prided himself on being cool, unemotional.

Gai’s grip on his shoulder was tightening. He certainly wasn’t going to budge anytime soon. 

“Kakashi,” Gai said, bringing him back to the current situation. “Just answer me this. If the answer is yes then I will leave you alone, never mention my feelings again.” He took another steadying breath. 

“Do you love her?”

Kakashi finally met his eyes. “What?”

“Do you love her? Ayame?”

Kakashi hesitated. Gai raised his eyebrows. The question caught him off guard, pissed him off. He had expected Gai to ask about himself or Kakashi, not drag Ayame into this.

“What do you think?! Gai, I’m marrying her.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Why the hell would I propose to someone I didn’t love?”

Gai laughed now, starting to sound like his normal youthful self. His teeth even gleamed in the lamplight. 

“What the fuck is so funny?” Kakashi demanded.

“I knew it, Kakashi. I fucking knew it!”

Kakashi winced at the swear word; Gai didn’t usually swear. It was odd.

“Knew what?”

“You can’t bring yourself to tell me straight. You can’t answer the damn question because you’re afraid of what it will mean. You don’t love her.”

Wham! Kakashi’s jaw hit him straight in the face. Blood spurted from Gai’s large nose.

“Fuck you, Gai. FUCK YOU!”

Kakashi took advantage of Gai’s surprise and headed to the door. That’s when he felt the sudden surge of Gai’s chakra. A kick sent him flying onto the small wooden table. It split beneath his fall.

Shit; how the fuck were they going to explain the bill to Tsunade? Kakashi moaned. Better he pay it himself than answer some difficult questions back home in Konoha.

Gai pulled him to his feet, turned him round to face him. His hands grabbed Kakashi’s face. Their lips were pushed together. 

Gai kissed him so fucking hard, he was sure his lips would bruise. Kakashi couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Still Gai kept going, not even drawing back for air. Then his tongue forced its way into Kakashi’s mouth. It was everywhere, teasing his own tongue, exploring his mouth. 

Kakashi let out a small moan. 

That was when Gai stopped the kiss, leaned back.

“Ha! I knew it! You want me.”

All Kakashi managed was an indignant, “Shut the hell up!” before Gai’s mouth was on his once again. Kakashi didn’t stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kakashi finally face his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow 16 chapters already and over 20,000 words! I am pretty damn happy as this is my first fanfiction. Thanks everyone for the supportive reviews, follows and favourites, it has kept me writing. So as you have probably guessed we are getting to the good stuff now hehe
> 
> Warning- lemon ahead! But I’m sure if you didn’t like this pairing you wouldn’t have read this far...

Kakashi couldn’t move; those big, hot hands were holding him in place. Gai’s lips were pressing against his so damn hard it almost hurt. Again Gai’s tongue forced its way into Kakashi’s mouth. This time Kakashi didn’t resist. 

Or rather he didn’t let himself think about what he was doing or who was doing it to him.

Gai’s hands moved down, slowly, to Kakashi’s waist. Then he pulled the ninja to him, tightly. The shift in Kakashi’s footing caused the broken pieced of wood to creak and crunch beneath them.   
Hesitantly Kakashi placed his arms around Gai’s neck. It was the first time his body had moved to acknowledge the situation, to physically respond to the kiss. Kakashi had never allowed himself to before now. 

The arms wrapping around his neck made Gai stop and pull back. 

“Oh Kakashi,” he whispered, his hot breath on Kakashi’s face. That low whisper held so much promise, so much longing.

Kakashi said nothing, but he didn’t tell Gai to fuck off again. Gai took that as a good thing. He knew Kakashi well enough by now to know that Kakashi’s uneasiness with the situation by no means meant he didn’t want it.

Gai pressed his lips to Kakashi’s again. But then they moved down, grazing his chin and jaw. Gai pressed small seductive kisses all over his neck, teasing the skin with his teeth. Kakashi moaned, no longer trying to hold back.

“Oh yes, Kakashi,” Gai said. “Moan for me, my rival.”

Kakashi couldn’t help rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue at the use of the term “rival” in such an intimate situation. He would need to have words with Gai about that later, before next ti-  
Woah woah woah! Next time? What the hell was wrong with him. This had to be a onetime thing. Kakashi couldn’t let this happen again, no matter how good it felt to have Gai’s lips burning his skins, Gai’s arms pulling him close, his hands pulling on his shirt. Kakashi had to go through with what he promised Ayame. He had promised her a life with him, a future together. And Kakashi couldn’t let something as simple of lust get in the way, especially for someone he really shouldn’t be feeling it for.

Gai’s tongue was now licking him up and down his jaw and then around his ear, bringing Kakashi back to the present with a warm jolt and rush of blood. He thought he would melt beneath his strong comrade.

Gai’s hands were roving now, over his back, his chest, and toned stomach. Kakashi moved his hands over Gai’s shoulders and their lips met again. Kakashi dared to venture his tongue into Gai’s mouth this time. Gai moaned at Kakashi finally initiating something. He grabbed Kakashi’s hips in response and pulled him against him. Their erections rubbed together and Kakashi gasped.  
Kakashi had known that they were both hard, it was obvious. But feeling it like this, having it confirmed... well it kind of scared him. He didn’t seem to know what to do with the knowledge. He tried to shy away, but Gai shook his head, bowl cut swinging from side to side.

“Oh no, Kakashi. Not this time. I’ve got you right where I want you.” Gai smiled at him seductively. He licked his lips in a way that was just un-Gai like to Kakashi. It felt unnatural seeing him like that, but he wasn’t repulsed by it. Gai took a breath and muttered, “ I won’t let you go again. Not after all this time.” 

He nuzzled Kakashi’s cheek and Kakashi closed his eyes, patted Gai’s head with his hand. 

Finally he found some words.

“I’m sorry Gai.” And he meant it. For messing him around, playing with his feelings. It wasn’t right and all he was doing was hurting Gai, hurting Ayme, and maybe even... himself?  
“No, don’t say that Kakashi.” Gai said putting a finger over Kakashi’s lips. “If you say that it sounds that your trying to-” He shook his head passionately. “No! You will not stop this, you will not deny our love. I know you feel something for me too. I will prove it to you. It’s just like another challenge!”

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue, to gently tell Gai that his own feelings were merely lust, not love. But Gai’s mouth was over his, desperately trying to shop him up and continue their heated moment. Kakashi couldn’t find the motivation to push Gai off when those were so good. They were both confident and needy at the same time. 

Gai’s hands were holding him in place, one reaching down lower and lower. As Gai’s fingers brushed Kakashi’s erection, Kakashi let a consuming moan. It was loud, so lustful that he could have kicked himself, annoyed at just how much his body wanted Gai.

That was when the door swung open behind them. Izumo and Kotetsu froze just staring a the intimate position of their two superiors. They had heard Kakashi’s moan, and there was no mistaking that sounds for anything else than his desperate desire.

Kakashi face turned an even brighter shade than previously. Mortified by their discovery, even thought the two chunin were quite clearly gay themselves, he forcefully pushed Gai off him and pulled up his mask to hide his embarrassed face.

Gai looked shocked as he looked between Kakashi and the chunnin, but slightly disappointed too. 

Without a word Kakashi ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He leaned his back against it and sunk to the ground. He wondered how it look if he slept in here tonight...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi esteemed ninja... well he certainly isn't acting like it here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! A big thank you to those who have been reading this from the beginning and leaving some lovely comments. Feedback is always appreciated, positive or critical. I am always open to suggestions. I really hope people don't find this chapter too cheesey... This is a fairly short chapter. Sorry! I will try and update again before the weekend hopefully though. I know just where the story is going, I just need to get on and write it!

Chapter 17

Kakashi groaned as he stirred from his sleep. He couldn’t remember ever being this uncomfortable, even when they slept on the ground outside. Ergh my back, he thought. He tried to shift on his right side, hoping it would make the hard sides of the bath tub a bit more bearable. 

Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja, the sharingan warrior, and one of Konoha’s finest, who charged fearlessly towards countless deadly enemies was hiding in the bathroom because he had been caught kissing another man. Hmm well maybe he could find a way to put that in a more favourable light before they reached Konoha.

Kakashi had always been confident in his own coolness and Gai had always been the strange one. Well a damn site stranger than him anyway. Yet Gai had probably never resorted to hiding in a bath tub so as not to face one’s peers... hmm maybe he was losing his mind.

A loud thump on the bathroom door interrupted Kakashi’s musings.

“Oi sleeping beauty, please rise from your tub!” Gai called, somehow rather chirpy. Kakashi gaped at the locked door. Was he not ashamed of what had happened, what they had been caught doing? Was not even at least feeling awkward or embarrassed? Kakashi certainly was.

Kakashi started to push back against the tub and rise. Gai rapped on the door again. “Up you get, Kakashi, it is time to check out. Or do I have to kiss you for you to wake from your slumber?”  
“Wha-” Kakashi’s arms slipped in shock at such an open comment. He slid back down the back of the tub and his legs went up, accidentally kicking the tap off the tub. Water sprayed from the broken tap, soaking him and quickly becoming a problem.

There was no way Gai and the others would not have heard this, given Kakashi’s yelp after seeing the damage he had caused. He threw himself onto the offending jet of water but all he seemed to do, as he squirmed above it, was sending the water flow in numerous different directions.

“Erm, Kakashi? What is going on in there..?” 

Kakashi decided to ignore him; regardless of the situation, he still didn’t want to face Gai just yet. Especially not in the embarrassing and stupid situation he had managed to get himself into again. Kakashi continued attempting to wrestle the tap back into place. He grunted as he continued his efforts to keep the water at bay and from causing much more damage.  
“Kakashi are you OK in there?! What’s happening?”

Kakashi opened his mouth to tell him to shut up and go away- but the force of the water hit him in the face and he chocked.

Sure enough, the other three ninja soon burst in, Gai heroically kicking the door off its hinges.

Oh fuck. 

He doubted if even their combined funds could cover the cost of this damage... looks like the Hokage would be getting a surprise bill after all. Maybe Kakashi could give her an “I O U”. Though last time he tried that he vividly remembered waking two hours later with a black eye and broken nose... maybe not.

“Kakashi do not fear, I-” 

Gai took in the scene and took a wild and wet Kakashi. He burst out laughing. After a slight pause Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at one another and then joined him.

“What the hell is so funny?” Kakashi demanded, still attempting to force the tap back into place. 

“We thought-” Gai began, overcome with laughter again.

“We thought you were under attack you idiot!” Kotetsu finished for him. 

Kakashi growled and they ignored his watery plight, clutching their stomachs. Being the butt of the joke was not something Kakashi was used to and he didn’t like it one bit. This was usually Gai’s role- what the hell was happening to him on this crazy upside down mission?!

“Will you just shut up and help me?” He snapped at them.

With the help of the others- mostly Izumo who managed to find some pliers and work out just what he was doing- they managed to stop the water flow. Kotetsu was in the corridor apologising profusely to the innkeeper. He had run inside to see just why the tools were needed, and spotted the broken table and door. Kakashi couldn’t help but feel that being a ninja, the man should have stolen the tools to fix the tap, not just run down asking for it so obviously and alerting the staff that something was wrong.

Kakashi wrung out his dripping shirt and sighed at the bad luck he had encountered since starting this mission. He looked up in time to see Gai watching him. The green clad ninja leaned into Kakashi’s ear.

“Mmm Kakashi,” he said in a low voice so the others wouldn’t hear. “You look good wet...”

He should have expected something like this- Gai wasn’t the type to give up after all. But Kakashi had hoped his battle determination wouldn’t extend to flirting in public, in such a mess of a situation. Kakashi jumped and tried to scoot away, but instead slipped on the wet floor, landing painfully on his ass- and also looking like one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the inn keeper has had enough... back on the road!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK this took a while to write- phew! My longest chapter yet. I hope you all like it and don’t feel that things have moved along too fast. But this is where the story was always heading for me...
> 
> Warning: Yeah this is more of an M rated chapter... quite a bit of lemon... if you don’t like it cast your eyes away now!

Leaving one of his infamous IOUs with the inn keeper, Kakashi led his team on their way home. Or rather they had practically been thrown out of the hotel. The innkeeper allowed them to take the bill back to the hokage on the condition that they never return to the inn. Still it could have been worse... though he wasn’t quite sure how. The good news was they would only spend one more night on this mission and would be back in Konoha the following evening.

Kakashi had been walking ahead, leading the way. For once he was walking faster than Gai.

“Hey Kakashi,” Kotetsu called. “I know your keen to escape the scene of the crime, but could you slow down a little?”

“Oh, rival, is this a challenge?”

Kakashi cringed at the sheer excitement in Gai’s voice.

Kakashi stopped and turned around. “NO!”

But Gai had already lunged forward with his ridiculous speed and the green blur ran straight into Kakashi. They both fell to the floor painfully, Gai on top of him. Izumo and Kotetsu were wolf whistling. 

“Oooh ‘Kashi you are one smooth man- where have I seen this before?” Izumo laughed.

“Get a room you two- oh wait you can’t since our leader managed to destroy it!”

Kakashi pushed Gai off him and stood up. “Shut up you two!”

Even Gai was laughing now. Why couldn’t he keep his cool?

“Ah rival pay them no mind.”

Kakashi merely growled and muttered a few very nasty frets under his breath.

“Hmm, copy ninja you should wash out your mouth. Maybe if were a little nicer to us we could ah, return the favour later.” An evil smile spread across Kotetsu’s face.

Izumo looked at his lover knowingly. “Ah, you mean because we know Kakashi likes men-”

“I do NOT like men!”

“Well after last night, I beg to differ.”

“Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, we if you liked that green goof I think you’ll find us very hospitable.”

“Aaargh!”

Kakashi started to charge and the two chunin flinched. Before he could land a blow Gai appeared before him, displaying that insane speed once again, and Kakashi ran straight into his arms. They locked around him firmly and restrained him when he tried to escape. Gai made soothing noises as if he were a child and not a deadly ninja.

“Mmm I’ve caught Kakashi,” he chuckled. Then he looked over his shoulder at the two chunin who were sighing with relief that the copy ninja had been disabled. “Sorry boys, but he is all mine.”  
Kakashi let out a yelp and squirmed to get away from the bear hug.

“Heh, whatever you say Gai. We’ll just scoot on ahead and leave you two lovebirds to talk.” Kotetsu was laughing as he walked past the two jonin. He met the writing Kakashi’s eyes and blew him a kiss.

“But what about Ayame? Isn’t Kakashi supposed to be marrying her?”

“We’ll see...” was the last thing he heard from the two.

Gai watched them go and then looked around. He dragged Kakashi over to somewhere more secluded, a spot hidden amongst the trees.

“If I let you go will you promise not to run?”

Kakashi sighed. “...Yes.”

Gai nodded and released his tight grip.

They just stood staring at each other for a while. 

“So,” Gai began. “We need to talk.”

“I believe we already have.”

“Mmm I remember our last talk being interrupted just when it was getting interesting,” he smiled. “OK let me re-phrase that. We need to talk again.”

Kakashi sighed. “Go on then. It’s obvious you won’t drop until you’ve said whatever you have to say.”

“Ha, right you are there, dear rival! You know me so well.”

“Gai, just get on with it.”

A pause. “I want you to break up with Ayame.”

Kakashi tensed. He should have expected this after all that had happened. Yet hearing speak so openly about these things, his feelings... it still unnerved the copy ninja.  
“But Gai... I made a promise. She’ll be heartbroken...”

“That’s not a reason to marry someone. And besides you don’t love her, Kakashi.” Gai’s words were so intense. Kakashi said nothing shifted his feet uneasily. “Why did you even propose in the first place? Was it purely because of the kiss in my apartment? Did you get scared and just jump into the marriage head first?”

Kakashi squirmed under his scrutinising stare. “Ah, well...”

“What?”

“Erm... it wasn’t really like that.”

“Then how was it?”

“Errr... it was all kind of... an accident...” Kakashi shrugged and tried to look away. Anywhere but at him.

“Wha- an accident?”

“I err, kinda dropped the ring when Sai attacked me.” He shrugged again like it was no big deal.

“You WHAT?!”

“Ah, it’s not a big deal. I mean I had a ring it probably would have happened at some point.”

“It may not have. Kakashi, this is a very big deal- it changes everything!”

“I don’t see how-”

“Of course it does! You didn’t love her, you didn’t propose to her! If I had pursued you, tried to speak to you again about my feelings after you calmed down, it wouldn’t have happened. You want me, rival, and you have feelings for me; I just know it! The sooner you admit it, the better. Then we can move past this mess and start afresh.”

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver locks. He heaved another great sigh. “Maybe it is time I was honest with you Gai... look if I tell you this please don’t overreact, OK?” Gai bunched his fists in front his chest and hopped from foot to foot in anticipation. It irked Kakashi somewhat- if he was looking for a love confession that was not about to happen; it just wasn’t Kakashi’s style.   
“That day I proposed,” Kakashi began. “I had just made the decision that maybe me and Ayame... well I was actually meeting her break up with her; well after already winning her back that is- ergh it’s complicated. I hate complicated.” And it was true. Kakashi has strived all his life to stay away from any situation like this one. His love life had always consisted of meaningless one night stands with the opposite sex. There was no emotion with that, nothing to overcome. Kakashi still wasn’t sure he could admit having feelings for another man. He worried it would harm his fearsome reputation. And especially such a flamboyant, crazy one such as Gai.

The other jonin was stood watching him with his eyes watering. “Oh Kakshi,” he muttered. Then he really couldn’t hold back any longer. Bug tears leaked down his face and he sobbed loudly as if Kakashi had just uttered something incredibly romantic. In a heartbeat Gai’s arms were wrapped around him again.

“You didn’t love her, you just felt trapped. I knew it. Oh, I knew it. It had been there the whole time.”

Kakashi’s cheeks blushed hard but with his head resting on Gai’s shoulder no one was there to see it. “What had been there?”

“Your feelings for me. You love me. That kiss awakened them. That is why you went to broke after Ayame straight after.”

“Look, I actually just needed some space to think... having the girl around-”

“Oh no, don’t try and get out of this. You love me and I will prove it to use both- right now.”

He closed the gap between them. And although Kakashi was once again freaked out by the blunt statement Gai made, he didn’t run. He knew he had to finish whatever this was and find a resolution or they would just keep going in damn circles. Tsunade had wanted him to sort this mess out before returning to the village too.

Gai pulled Kakashi’s mask down and stroked his cheek with his thumb. His caress was so loving, so confident, so warm. And he leaned closer and they kissed. Kakashi thought he would melt. 

Gai withdrew after some minutes and held Kakashi in his arms like he was a precious china doll. He stroked the silver hair away from his face gently.

“I love you.”

Kakashi flinched. He could see what Gai wanted. He wanted Kakashi to say it back. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. He had never been in love before and although Gai kept insisting he was now, Kakashi just couldn’t figure out his feelings. 

He wanted Gai. He really wanted him. From what he’d seen over the past week, the man was so sexy and could really fucking kiss. But was that enough? They were rivals, comrades. If something more happened, would they lose forever what they had before. Kakashi was scared what it could mean if their relationship changed... although it seemed the wheels were already in motion.

“You are beautiful, Kakashi.”

Overcome with these damn troubling thoughts, Kakashi tried to take a step back and re-assess the situation.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Gai said. He pulled Kakashi to the floor with him. The grass was soft and fresh, with some leaves strewn around. “I have you all to myself. This time there will be no interruptions.”

“But shouldn’t we catch up with-”

Gai’s lips were over his, his tongue filling his mouth. The passion behind that kiss pushed any concern for his comrades or the mission straight from his mind. He let Gai’s gentle hands run over his body as he lay on the ground beneath him. Kakashi held onto Gai’s shoulders, as if holding on for dear life.

Gai’s lips moved elsewhere, leaving trails of kisses up and down his neck and jaw. Kakashi couldn’t repress a shiver as he felt the scrape of teeth. 

“Mmm you like that,” Gai whispered. Kakashi looked at him and saw pure joy on Gai’s face. It made Kakashi’s heart ache- and his groin. 

Gai could obviously feel the stirring down there against him. He laughed and made a “mmm” sound. Then Kakashi’s jacket and shirt were pulled over his head to reveal a slight but muscled torso, pale and shining under the sunlight. Gai’s kisses were all over his newly revealed skin. Kakashi groaned.

“Yes, go on. Let it out. Tell me how horny you are. How much you want it.”

“Oh, Gai,” Kakashi moaned as Gai’s teeth nibbled his nipple. 

That was it. He couldn’t bear it anymore. Who cared if they were both men, this felt so fucking good. 

“Gai,” Kakashi moaned again, more urgently. He pawed at the man’s green spandex, knowing it had to go but unsure how to remove it. 

Gai got the message. He pulled it from his quickly and then tugged Kakashi’s trouser off too. They were both only wearing underwear now. Their almost-naked bodies were pressed together, erections rubbing. Gai grinded his hips against Kakashi and Kakashi gasped as he felt some pre cum on his throbbing penis. He moaned again.

This time he pulled Gai down to him and kissed Gai hard. Gai made sort of triumphant sound and he just hoped the man wouldn’t tally this as some sort of ridiculous competition. Gai’s hands were lightly trailing over his body, up and down, teasing him. When he felt those fingers glide down again he desperately tried to thrust up towards them.

“Mmm impatient are we?” Gai chuckled seductively. “Ok Kakashi... you asked for it.” He licked his lips and planted a hard kiss on Kakashi as his hand reached down and wrapped around Kakashi’s penis. He gently started pumping it and Kakashi arched his back into it. Where the hell and he learnt to this so well? Why had he resisted Gai so long if he could so this?

Kakashi’s heavy breathing was exciting Gai. He looked like he’d fuck Kakashi with his eyes, he was watching Kakashi so hungrily. The little lustful gasps from kakashi’s mouth only made him more determined and his actions become faster and harder. 

Kakashi become vaguely aware that his boxers had been pulled off and tossed to one side, as were Gai’s. It wasn’t until Gai stopped jerking him off and sat up that Kakashi took him in. He had seen Gai naked before of course, but this was different. And Gai was hard, so hard. Hard for him. 

“Kakashi,” he whispered. “If this is too soon, we don’t have to do this...yet.” He emphasised the last word and Kakashi knew that Gai would never let him go again, and suddenly Kakashi didn’t care. He wanted Gai as much as Gai wanted him. “I don’t want to pressure you into something your not ready for-”

“Oh, I’m ready.” Kakashi interjected with a lustful heat on his voice. “I want this, Gai. I- I want you.”

For a moment it looked like Gai would cry again. Luckily for Kakashi he didn’t. Instead he nudged Kakashi’s pale legs further apart and used their pre cum as lube to insert a finger inside Kakashi. Kakashi winced at the sudden intrusion, the slight pain. But there was pleasure there too. And by the time Gai had inserted the next finger Kakashi was panting with pleasure.   
When Gai finally appeared above him and pushed himself inside Kakashi it hurt again. But the pain was short lived as he hit against the just the right spot. Waves of bliss washed over Kakashi and he could tell from Gai’s moans that he was in a similar situation.

As they worked up to their climaxes both called out the other’s name. And then it was over. Kakashi was too tired to move away and lay in the grass still, his eyes closed. He waited for the sounds of Gai changing into his clothes and preparing to leave... but no such sounds came.

Instead Gai laid down next to him and pulled the younger man to his chest. Kakashi tensed, but Gai cooed. “It’s OK, Kakashi. It’s OK. We’re together now and I’m never letting you go.” He kissed the copy ninja’s head and stroked his arms.

This had never happened to Kakashi before. There was no cuddling after sex. There was just sex. And then a hurried, awkward goodbye, usually involving him hiding behind Icha Icha. Hmm maybe he should reach for it now?

“Don’t even think about slinking off,” Gai seemed to read his mind. “I happen to be very romantic when it comes to making love. I want to just hold you for a bit.”

Making love? Seriously? Ah well, this was Gai after all. He had always been a bit old fashioned. Kakashi wasn’t keen on that term or the after-sex cuddling, but he supposed there were worse things. And now he had allowed Gai to seduce him he would just have to grin and bear it. Maybe even get used to it if this were to become a regular thing.

“So, class mates, to rivals, to friends, to boyfriends. What do you say Kakashi?”

It was said light heartedly but Kakashi had felt Gai’s body tense under and around him. He could feel the burning stare. 

Boyfriends? Kakashi didn’t know if he was ready for this yet, to call themselves this yet. But they were friends and they were sleeping together. Surely that was what the role of a boyfriend entailed?

Kakashi had spent this entire mission resisting this very question, this very situation. But it suddenly seemed silly that he had been so afraid. Of what? Of Gai? The fact that Gai could be honest and admit to loving someone, no matter who they were? That he could be so loving, so open? What Kakashi had deduced from this mission was that maybe Gai’s wasn’t the wrong way after all. Maybe allowing himself to be loved by this man who knew him so well, who had loved him for so long wasn’t such a bad thing. And just maybe Kakashi was brave enough to start acknowledging that maybe he too had feelings for Gai. Maybe he could love the green beast.

Kakashi took a breath. For once Gai was silent.

“Well... seeing as you keep saying you’re never going to let me go, I guess I don’t have a choice.”

A deafening squeal erupted from Gai. Kakashi was sure if any enemy ninja happened to be nearby, they would be dead in moments. In this situation. The tightness of Gai’s hug almost killed Kakashi. Almost.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter  so they finally got together... well physically anyway. But how will Kakashi handle things now he has finally admitted his feelings for Gai and committed...?
> 
> Sorry this is a short one guys- think the last chapter took it out of me! But I am hopinh to update this and my other fic at the weekend, before heading to Amsterdam for a cheeky holiday on Monday

Kakashi had felt rather awkward in the aftermath of their sleeping together. He tried to keep his back to Gai as he changed back into his uniform. Gai was singing softly to himself without a care in the world. Another reason Kakashi looked away; he didn’t want to see that big grin anymore. It was all just too much. He felt overwhelmed with what had happened, what they had done.   
But hadn’t he agreed to be Gai’s boyfriend? What was wrong with him, he had been so sure when he agreed; hesitant but determined. Surely he shouldn’t be feeling so embarrassed around his partner? Kakashi sighed; he was acting like a school boy at the academy. 

When he turned back around he caught Gai staring adoringly at his ass. Now they were an “item” the man felt no shame! Well Kakashi sure as hell did. Having sex was fine (well it was now he had found just how fucking good it was), being exclusive was fine, but openly ogling each other in public? That could not happen. Kakashi wouldn’t even have done that with Ayame.

Ayame. Shit.

Kakashi groaned. He would have to tell her first thing when they got back. 

A big warm hand on Kakashi’s should jolted him back to the present.

“What’s wrong, Kakashi?”

Gai was looking into his eyes, so content, so lovingly. Kakashi didn’t want to ruin Gai’s happiness so soon with his miserable thoughts. No, he wouldn’t mention Ayame now. Kakashi would deal with everything when they got back.

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Gai pulled Kakashi into a warm hug. “Just forget about everything, my Kashi. No more worrying, alright? It will all be fine.” Gai kissed his forehead. Beneath his mask Kakashi blushed. Gai was being so gentle with him. For the first time in his life Kakashi really felt like he had made love rather than passionate sex. It felt nice yet made him feel nervous at the same time. He didn’t know how to handle this, how to act around Gai now. But Gai was his boyfriend for fucks sack it was so silly. Kakashi had never felt less like a genius than right then, as Gai held him and stroked his silver hair.

Of course, being the idiot that he is when it comes to anything emotional, he had to break teh moment.

“Erm, Gai, shall we head back then?”

Before Gai could respond Kakashi pulled away and jumped into the branches overhead, dashing in the direction of Izumo and Kotetsu. Although he didn’t want to face them just yet after what had just happened between him and Gai, scared they would be able to read the situation, he couldn’t just stay here with Gai either. The post coitus emotions felt too intense for him, and the more Ayame drifted to his thoughts, the greater the feeling of dread in his stomach.

He felt guilty at how he had treated Ayame. He felt guilt about the way he was brushing Gai off now, after Gai had finally won his love. 

As much as he was realising with feelings for Gai, Kakashi still couldn’t shake the self-loathing eating away at him. Whoever he had chosen, he was hurting someone. And after having been so set Ayame he was now breaking her heart. Not only that but he was risking his friendship with Gai, something he had come to depend on over the years.

What if it didn’t work out? What if he hurt Gai, or let him down like he had let down everyone else in his life? Kakashi was scared. He wanted Gai now; more than as a friend. Gai had opened his eyes (and legs he thought with a smirk) to wonderful new possibilities. Gai loved him. But what if he lost all that? How would he live without his rival?

As Kakashi leaped from tree to tree at top speed, he vigorously shook his head and tried to rid himself of such morbid thoughts. He could hear Gai catching up behind him, the familiar chakra comforting. 

No more brooding. He had to keep going and face whatever was ahead for him and Gai. Together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woohoo twenty chapters! Damn! Thanks everyone who kept reading the story and for commenting  It is always good to hear back. I have been in Amsterdam this week and got back yesterday. So hoping to get back into writing again now. Amsterdam is a lovely city though I am lucky to have survived without getting mowed down by cyclists. If anyone else is heading there soon, check out Anne Frank’s house. The queues are crazy long but if you go in the evening it isn’t so bad. Definitely worth the wait. Very moving.

Izumo and Kotetsu strolled through the forest happily, their hands intertwined. Kotetsu whistled as he swung their hands back and forth to the rhythm.

“Hey Kotetsu,” Izumo said, slightly reluctant to break the spell, but knowing he should say something.

Kotetsu stopped whistling. He turned to smile at his lover. He could be open with his feelings at least unlike that silver haired dork. How could such an emotional wreck become a jonin anyhow? He might be able to take on some of the most powerful S rank ninja, but he sure was acting like a scared little girl recently, just because a man had a crush on him. Geez. 

“What’s up, you?”

“This is really nice and everything, having some alone time, and heading back home... but shouldn’t we wait for Kakashi and Gai? What if something happens to them?”

Kotetsu chuckled softly. “Relax, babe. They are jonin after all. They will catch up with us when they want so we should keep heading forward at this pace. After all, we wanna get home quicker, right? If we keep this up we will only need to spend one more night out here. And besides,” Kotetsu had a mischievous smirk on his face now. “Have you really not considered the possibility that they don’t want us to wait; that we may interrupt something?”

“But they were just talking. Kakashi needed some time to cool down. You did tease him pretty badly.”

“Ha, hawk who’s talking! I seem to recall you baiting the bear too ya know!”

“Ah well,” Izumo grinned with his eyes closed at the memory. “I couldn’t help joining you a bit. It was just too tempting! He was so cute too!”

Kotetsu frowned. “Huh. Well if you find emotionally constipated cute, then yes. But I certainly don’t. And I bet he probably wears the eye patch in bed. And the mask. It would be like shagging a bad-tempered pirate.”

As Izumo burst out laughing they heard the rustle of branches and tensed.

“Who’s there?” Kotetsu demanded. “Show yourself.”

“Bet you wish you waited for them now,” Izumo smirked.

“Shut up!” Kotetsu snapped. The last thing he needed in front of an enemy was to be poked fun at by his boyfriend. He turned his attention back to the shadow in the trees. “You heard me. Come out.”

With a puff of smoke the shadow was in front of him, leaning over him. The fog cleared to reveal-

“Kakashi!” Kotetsu accused. Izumo started laughing again. “What’s the big idea, trying to scare us like that?!”

“Oh me? Sorry didn’t think you could be scared of an emotionally constipated, bad tempered, pirate.” Kakashi folded his arms and observed the two chunin as they blushed. 

“Oh... right. Sorry about that! I just get carried away sometimes! Heh heh.” Kotetsu had been in awkward situations before but he didn’t like ones involving jonin. Irritable jonin especially. And where the fuck was Gai? What if the man needed restraining?

“Yes, he just got carried away. Happens all the time,” Izumo laughed and was met with a raised eyebrow from the deadly copy nin. “I mean uh, it won’t happen again! Just think of it this was, if you’re emotionally constipated, then Kotetsu has verbal diarrhoea.”

This unhelpful explanation was met with a tense silence from all three.

“How... insightful,” Kakashi said. The two chunin froze, hands ready to reach for the kunai. But the silver ninja only sighed and the rage seemed to drain from him. “Come on. Gai had found us a ‘most youthful’ spot to rest for lunch. Then we are back on the road again until nightfall.

Kotetsu and Izumo let go of the breath they’d been holding. “Yes captain!”

 

***

 

Gai had been busy bustling around a fire he had made with the most alarmingly super spicy curry he had ever made bubbling away in the pot hanging above. Even the wafts of smell brought tears to their eyes- though Kakashi was pretty certain even the vapours carried ground chilli.

“Ah don’t be like that rival!” Gai boomed. “Just try it! And look there is even a lake afterwards to cool down in.”

“Ooh a lake!” Izumo beamed. “We can go for a swim? I am defiantly up for that; we haven’t been able to relax this entire trip.”

“That’s because it’s a mission, not a holiday.” Kakashi rounded on Gai. “No. No swimming, no relaxing. We keep going. We aren’t far from Konoha now. I want to get there before nightfall tomorrow and we had been making good time.” 

“Well our captain just hit the sour nail right on the head.” Kotetsu grumbled. He had been looking forward to a swim, potentially followed by a nap in the warm sun. Kakashi always stomped all over everything fun on missions. Maybe it was because he used to be Anbu.

“Aww, come on ‘Kashi,” Gai pleaded. “Don’t be like that. What’s the rush for?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Kakashi folded his arms and glared at the other jonin.

Gai scratched his chin, obviously confused. “I just thought we should have some time to relax and celebrate the bloom of our youthful love and passionate-”

With a gasp, Kakashi had jumped on the green clad jonin and pressed his slender hand over Gai’s mouth. He glared at Gai in warning. Gai looked back at Kakashi a little hurt.

Like gossiping teenagers, Kotetsu and Izumo watched silently and greedily, hoping to witness more. The guys back at the bar would not believe what they were witnessing. 

Gai moved Kakashi’s hand away. “OK then, rival. You need some more time to adjust. I get it.”

He turned back to his curry, stirring vigorously, but unable to hide the muffled sobs. Kakashi groaned. He glared pointedly at the two chunin, silently telling them to go. 

“Well Izumo, looks like we will be getting that swim after all.” Kotetsu smiled and left the riled copy ninja to comfort Gai- or merely upset the big green man some more, Kotetsu wasn’t sure. But he couldn’t leave without one last parting comment: “I leave you both to discuss your new passionate developments in your rivalry.” Their laughter trailed behind them as they ran down to the lake.

When they had left Kakashi hoped to keep a silence for a bit longer so he could consider his thoughts and work out how best to handle this. He should have known nothing went that smoothly – or quietly – when Gai was involved.

The muscled man rounded on his very recent boyfriend.

“You’re ashamed of me.”

Kakashi sighed. “No I’m not. I just don’t want everyone knowing yet. And those two will do nothing but work the rumour mill.”

“So?”

“So?! What do you mean, “so”? What about Ayame?” Gai flinched at the mention of her name. “Yes, Gai it isn’t all sunsets and fucking rainbows yet. She still doesn’t know and I do not want her to find out from someone like them, or some stupid rumour, ok?”

Gai contemplated Kakashi’s words. Rather than looking like a hurt puppy any longer, he actually cracked a smile. “Oh rival, I should have known. You truly are an honourable gentleman! You want to break it to her yourself. Only then can you express our youthful and passionate love!”

“Well I was thinking of going with a different angle...”

Gai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How so?”

“Well, come on Gai, do you really think I’m going to tell her about us? It’s bad enough I’m dumping her and breaking off our engagement. Do you think telling her it’s because I’ve fallen for someone else is going to comfort her? Naruto would never ne able to eat ramen again!”

Gai had a pained expression, clearly torn between anger at Kakashi for hiding their love and happiness that Kakashi had said he had fallen for him...

“I still think you owe her the truth. The whole truth.” Gai said. “It wouldn’t be right otherwise, for her or for us.” Gai grabbed both Kakashi’s hands in his. “Kakashi, I love you. I can’t hide it anymore. I want to tell the world to know. I won’t hide our relationship when we get back to Konoha.”

His eyes were so big and imploring. But Kakashi looked away, annoyed. “Look I’m not asking you to hide it forever. Just for a bit. Just until I have spoken to Ayame.”

“So once you’ve told Ayame, we can go public.”

“For fucks sake Gai! Can’t we just leave it for a bit? I don’t want to rub her nose in it, that’s all!”

“Kakashi I can’t do secrets, it just isn’t me. Do you not realise how hard it has been all these years, pretending I’m not in love with you? I can’t do it anymore! Pleas Kakashi...”

“Since you have so much practice you can pretend a bit longer. This will really hurt her Gai. Why should we be seen together happy while she is suffering? It isn’t fair.”

“Love isn’t always fair Kakashi.” Gai let go of Kakashi’s hands now and they fell at his sides. “Tell me the truth: is Ayame the only reason you want to keep this our love a secret?”

Kakashi huffed and rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Yes.”

Gai narrowed his eyes. Kakashi wouldn’t meet his gaze. “You’re lying.”

“Fine! Believe what you want! I’m going for a walk.”

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. He needed time to think. He didn’t want to hurt Ayame and the guilt of letting someone else down was eating away at him. It was like hurting Rin all over again. He couldn’t love her either, though that was all she had wanted from him. And Gai was right there was more to it. He still couldn’t get used to the idea of being with him yet. He needed more time. 

Kakashi didn’t even look at Gai as he stomped off into the woods. He didn’t want to see the hurt in those youthful puppy dog eyes. It might just break his resolve.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! Did you miss me- well miss Kakagai anyway? This took longer to get round to than I had planned but it has been a nightmare at work recently! And looking after my ill boyfriend in the evenings. But yaaay it’s the weekend so I have had some more time for fanfiction. I will also be updating my other kakagai fic this weekend, so please check that one out too, if you like this. As always, reviews are always appreciated and I do take suggestions seriously. 
> 
> Oh yeah and a warning- lemon ahead! Do not read the end of this chapter if you don’t like that.

Kakashi's walk didn't take him farewell he had been walking all day, in between a round of sex with Gai, and would soon be on the road again. Instead he climbed high in a tree near the lake and lay on a thick branch. He watched the two chunin splashing around with envy; not because he particularly looked at either of them in that light, but because of the ease with which they touched one another, loved one another. Since Kakashi had discovered Gai's feelings for him he had not been able to relax in the man's company fully- even though they were supposedly now a couple. 

Unless Gai was fed up with Kakashi already. After all Kakashi knew he had never been an easy man to deal with. And now he wanted to spare Ayame's feelings over Gai. Had Kakashi pushed his boyfriend of less than an hour too far already? It's not that Kakashi was so fond of Ayame nut more he was trying to protect her from the truth for his own selfish reasons. He felt guilty. Kakashi was trying to diffuse his own guilty feelings over his treatment of Ayame.

After the two chunin had their swim (and had their fair share of relief from the mission Kakashi had witnessed, as their hands disappeared beneath the water to help each other out) they headed back to meet Gai. 

Kakashi himself wasn’t hungry, especially for food that would burn his tongue and sting his eyes, so he chose instead to sulk in his tree. A slap in the face from a small messenger turtle half hour later informed him that the group was leaving. He ran to catch up.

 

***

 

The walk had been tense. Kakashi had led the way silently, knowing full well that Gai's hurt puppy eyes were on his back the whole time. He could feel the youthful gaze. Izumo and Kotetsu were obviously aware something had happened, the atmosphere was so tense- yet again, Kakashi groaned to himself. Finishing this mission as quickly as possible was best for all involved. 

That night they set up their tents quickly. Kakashi was once again sharing with Gai. He tried to avoid eye contact with Gai as they worked, but Gai kept close to him, sniffling every now and again and making odd sounds as if he were trying not to cry. Kakashi ignored him. 

At some point, Gai gasped and then excused himself for a few moments for a piss. Or so he had said. Kakashi knew he was up to something and wondered what it could be. Then again maybe it was best if he didn't know. When Gai returned his mood was inexplicably brighter and he was whistling and smiling, striking a nice guy pose every now and again. 

When everything was ready and they had eaten their miso soup, Gai suddenly jumped up and spoke. "Kotetsu and Izumo, you two can take the first two watches! Kakashi and I will get some sleep now!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the sudden declaration but said nothing.

"Erm that's fine and everything Gai, but isn't it supposed to be the mission leader who decides?" Izumo asked, looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. That was as good as saying "whatever do what you want” from the copy nin.

So Izumo volunteered to take the first watch, the others heading for their tents. Kakashi had barely reached his sleeping bag when Gai pounced on him.

"Riiiiivaaaaaal," he whined. "I'm sorry, my 'Kashi. Let's not fight anymore."

He was nuzzling Kakashi's cheek, pinning him with his weight. Although he was still annoyed and suspicious of Gai's sudden change of mood, he couldn’t help but relax a bit in his arms. The man filled him with a fuzzy warmth. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You've changed your tune."

"Well I couldn't stay mad at you, my precious rival. I love you." Gai was speaking quickly. Too quickly even for Gai. And he was fidgeting and not meeting Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi was about to press the point when Gai's lips were crushed hard against his. He opened his to protest and ask Gai what exactly was going on and why had the excused himself earlier. The second his lips parted, Gai took full advantage of the opportunity and pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. 

Kakashi tried, to resist, tried to stay mad: but he was just too damn horny all of a sudden and Gai felt so good against him. His tongue was doing wonderful things. He went to growl in annoyance so Gai would get the hint to get off him and that their conversation wasn’t over, but instead a moan came out. 

Gai made a triumphant noise at Kakashi's obvious pleasure. He took it as a victory and continued. And then Kakashi was completely swept away in the moment as Gai's lips moved to his neck. Kakashi's mask and top was pulled off. Gai's lips moved lower. 

Before he knew it they were both naked and Gai's head was between his legs. His mouth licked and teased Kakashi's erection. Kakashi's moans grew louder. His hand reached her Gai's bowl cut as Gai took his full length in his mouth now. Kakashi had to hand it to his rival, he would definitely win any competition at this. Kakashi didn't last very long.

He barely had any time to recover from his post-orgasm high. Gai eagerly spread Kakashi's pale legs and eased a finger in his entrance. When Kakashi was ready, Gai pushed his own erection in and made love to Kakashi for the second time that day. It hurt a bit because Kakashi was still sore from losing his anal virginity earlier, but soon the pleasure took over.

Gai held him and kissed him as he thrusted into Kakashi, but he soon sped up. When Gai spilled into him in a cry of passion he planted a hard kiss on Kakashi's lips as Kakashi came again. 

Afterwards they lay together, face to face, and Gai stroked Kakashi's silver locks from his face. As happy as Kakashi was, his curiosity was creeping back.

"Gai?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What were you up to earlier? When you snuck off from camp?"

Gai's hand froze. "I don't know what you mean, rival!"

Kakashi could read Gai like Icha Icha. He knew when Gai was up to something.

"Gai!?"

There was an uneasiness in Gai's eyes, like a puppy that had been caught drinking from the toilet or had eaten his master's sock again. Gai shifted a bit and then pulled Kakashi into a tight hug. 

"Never fear, my rival and love! I, Maito Gai, confirm that there is nothing at all for you to worry about! Haha!" Gai puffed out his chest after his declaration but his words had the opposite effect on Kakashi. The copy nin now couldn’t stop worrying.

"What did you do?"

Gai tensed against him, caught between revealing his plot or hiding it. They both knew Gai was a bad liar though.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with- all will be revealed in due course!"

"Gai?!"

Kakashi pushed them apart and looked into Gai's face. He looked shifty but seemed pleased with himself all the same. There was a certain smugness about it, and Gai wasn't about to tell Kakashi anything.

"I can assure you, all is in good hands!" the man beamed and gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

It was then that Kakashi noticed Gai's thumb: there was not one recent bite wound from his summon, but two. One looked very recent, it couldn't have been made more than a couple of hours ago.

Kakashi sighed, exasperated.

"Gai... Who else did you send a message to?"

"No one!"

"Gai!"

Suddenly the green beast jumped up and avoided Kakashi's accusing glare.

"You know what, rival, I think I will take the second watch after all..." 

Before Kakashi could respond, Gai had ducked out of the tent, still naked, and relieved Izumo. 

Kakashi sighed as he heard Gai shout, "Izumo-san, your nose is bleeding!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello readers! This is the last chapter of Ramen Soup for the Soul. Thank you so much to all those who stayed with the story from the very beginning. This is my first ever fanfiction I have written and I am so happy I completed it. All your comments and support really helped keep me going. Putting your writing out there for the first time is very daunting.
> 
> I want to say a special thanks to the following who left me lots of nice comments and advice though out:
> 
> On Archive of Our Own: Impatient Typist and Sam.
> 
> Fanfictio.net: emijonks200, Kishikish, harvestangle99, BookMaggots, MacaroniWithExtraCheese
> 
> I am sad that it is over but it had to come to an end. I will hopefully continue writing more fics dedicated to my favourite paring: Gai and Kakashi!
> 
> I hope you like the final chapter, the ending and have enjoyed the story as a whole. Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more stories like this.

_Mmm_ , Kakashi thought as he felt a hot wet tongue caressing his cheek. _Mmmmm._ What a wonderful way to wake up. To have a strong man tickling with a tongue. Gai was so affectionate Kakashi had no idea what he had been missing all this time. Kakashi smiled sleepily with his eyes still closed. He could get used to waking like this.

The tongue was more forceful licking up more of his cheek. Oh so Gai was feeling horny again, eh?

“Mmm Gai,” Kakashi moaned and leaned into a kiss. As his lips met canine breath and fur, both pug and ninja jumped back in alarm.

“Ergh!” Pakkun spat. “What the hell is wrong with you, Kakashi?! How the hell could you get _me_ confused with _him_?”

Kakashi was no longer paying the small dog any attention and was desperately rummaging in his bag for mouthwash.

After making a (unnecessary Pakkun thought) display of rinsing his mouth and spitting the mouthwash three times, he turned to the pug once again.

“What the fuck were you doing, licking me awake?” Kakashi accused.

“Duh! I’m a dog in case you haven’t noticed it’s what I do. You’ve never had a problem up until now.”

“Well I have always been single up until now.”

“Ha well you had better used to being even later in the mornings then.”

“Fine! Maybe Gai will wake me up instead...”

The pug’s eyes went wide at this. Clearly he didn’t want to lose his job to a crazy man with a bowl cut.

“Whatever. I can carry on. I doubt he would remember to wake you anyway, probably running the village on his hands or something equally stupid. And besides you wouldn’t know what day of the week it was if it wasn’t for me.”

Kakashi smiled. “I look forward to your continued service then.” 

“As long as I don’t have to see him out of that spandex suit in the mornings I don’t really care. Not that it leaves much to the imagination.”

Pakkun shuddered; Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah, maybe it would be best to knock first.”

 

***

 

After breakfast they headed on their way again. It would be the last day of the mission before they arrived in Konoha. Gai marched ahead leading the way, a huge smile on his face. As warm as it made Kakashi feel to see him so happy, he couldn’t help but wonder what had brought on his high spirits and if it was linked to the message he had sent last night. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion when Gai dodged around his question again- just as badly as last time.

“Who was the message tortoise sent to then?”

“I don’t know what you mean! So rival, want to test our manly skills in a youthful and passionate race?”

Before Kakashi could answer, Gai had sped off. Kakashi grumbled while Kotetsu and Izumo snickered. 

“Careful there, Izumo, you might just find your nose bleeding again.”

Kotetsu scowled and Izumo blushed. It shut them up at any rate. 

As they reached the village, the pink of sunset had already began to break throught the clouds. Kakashi had been hoping for a quiet entrance so he could give his report to the Hokage, slip away, and worry about how to break the news to Ayame. Keeping Gai from shouting about their youthful coupling could also be a problem.

Strangely Gai hadn’t mentioned their previous disagreement once. Kakashi had been expecting another barrage of declarations of how they should not hide their passionate love. And Kakashi was not one to confront emotion head on if he could avoid it.

As they neared the village, Gai slowed his pace so he could fall in stride with Kakashi. He put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Kakashi was a about to raise his eye brows in question when he heard the commotion near the village gates. 

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Gai’s team, Yamato and Kurenai were stood just inside the gates, listening to Anko who was standing atop an old delivery box and shouting about something or other.

Kakashi sighed. If there’s one thing he didn’t need, it was a crowd everyone he knew. Who would be next, the Hokage? 

Anko caught sight of them and smirked evilly. “Ah and here they are, the men of the hour! Get over here and thank me properly. I got you message Gai. Don’t worry, everything is under control!”

Kakashi rounded on Gai. “Anko. You messaged Anko. Why. The. Hell. Did. You-”

“Of course I did!” Gai boomed. “This is after all a delicate situation and I remembered Anko saying she would be the best one to advise after our youthful-”

“YOU WHAT?”

Anko licked her lips and jumped over to Kakashi. “Calm down lover boy. It only turns me on when you’re angry.” She laughed at the look on Kakashi’s face.

“Erm, Anko-san?” Sakura interrupted. “Is this what we are celebrating, Kakashi-sensei’s engagement?”

“Yeah, why the hell are we here already?” Naruto demanded. 

“Oh Kakashi’s not engaged.” Anko smiled. “We are here to get roaring drunk on sake in honour of a new ‘youthful’-”

Kakashi clapped his hand over her mouth in panic. It was too late. 

“What?” they all seemed at demand at once.

“What do you mean you’re not engaged?” Sakura demanded. Just as her arm raised back, ready to swing for him, a new voice pierced the group.

“Kakashiiiii!” It was Ayame, coming from the direction of the ramen shop. 

Kakashi glared at Anko accusingly as he let his hand drop. “Hey, don’t look at me! I didn’t invite her. She stalked you all on her own.”

“It’s hardly stalking,” Sakura spat back.

Gai was looking downcast as Ayame threw herself into Kakashi’s arms. He awkwardly muttered “hello” and patted her back stiffly.

“What’s wrong?” she said with her chocolate eyes gazing at him, as if he held all her happiness and hopes. Kakashi felt like a total shit.

“Erm... could we talk?” There is no way in hell he was going to speak to her here.

“Why? Aren’t you happy to see me I-”

Ayame caught sight of Anko and glared at the kunoichi. “What is she doing here? Is she why you don’t want to see me?”

“Ha, you are so barking up the wrong tree, love.”

“I wasn’t talking to you! You just stay away from Kakashi! He is with me now.”

“Relax I’ve already been there and done that! Besides I think Kakashi is seeking other pastures nowadays...”

“And just what is that supposed to mean? You’re just jealous of us.”

It all seemed to happen really fast. A vein throbbed on Anko’s forehead. She breathed in just as Kakashi opened his mouth tell her to shut up.

“HE’S GAY!”

A horrible silence followed. Everyone looked at Kakashi who had turned beetroot red behind his mask. Even Ayame no longer looked angry, but stunned. Curious eyes watched the copy ninja. 

Finally Ayame broke the silence.

“Erm...what?”

“You heard me. He is as gay as the day is long. Just look at that pervy mask.”

“Anko, shut up. You’re not helping.”

“As if you had the balls to tell her- Gai probably kept hold of them after you-”

“Oh my gosh, Kakashi got with Bushy Brow Sensei?!”

“Ewwwww that’s totally gross!” Sakura fainted. Naruto jumped on her in his haste to try out CPR. Ten Ten slapped him away from the unconscious girl. Yamato got a nosebleed. Gai looked fretfully between everyone assembled, wondering whether he should issue some sort of drinking challenge to take their minds off things.

“Kakashi is this true?” Ayame asked.

Kakashi met her eyes hesitantly. Yet she didn’t look angry. She looked calm, sad. But there was also concern in her soft brown eyes- concern for him?

“Shall we go for that talk now?” he asked quietly.

“Of course.”

 

***

 

“So.”

“So...”

They both blushed, unsure how to address the elephant in the room.

“I guess I owe you an explanation.” Kakashi offered.

She smiled then. “I think so. Kakashi, you can tell me anything, even if you don’t think I will want to hear it.”

Oh gosh. She was being understanding? Kakashi hated himself even more for what he was about to do.

“Ayame, I’m really sorry for being such an ass. I shouldn’t have proposed to you. I,” he paused and looked at her then. “I fell in love with someone else... my best friend. A man.”  
“Kakashi-kun, it doesn’t matter who it is, man or woman. It won’t make the pain any easier. But it will hurt less now than if you kept this engaging going.” Her eyes were wet but she didn’t cry. She held herself together better than Gai could however have done and spoke directly, bravely admitting her feelings, braver than Kakashi had ever been.

Kakashi couldn’t help but respect her. He still cared for her and didn’t want to be the cause of her pain. But he knew she was right. Gai was right. Dragging out the break up and hiding the truth would do nothing to help the situation or ease her pain.

“I’m sorry, Ayame-chan. You are a wonderful girl, a dream girl for any man. But just not for me. One day you will meet someone who deserves you, who will love you unconditionally.” she nodded here and he hugged her. “I am drawn to idiots after all; you’ve met my students and my friends.”

She laughed croakily, still restraining her tears. “Oh, I think I know what you mean. Just promise me this- will you two be happy together?”

Kakashi smiled into her brown hair. “Yes.”

“Then I cannot try to stand in your way.” They hugged for a few moments, silently saying goodbye. When they broke apart she placed a cheery smile on her pretty features. “Besides, you were too old for me anyway, old man. Already gone gray!”

Kakashi laughed and pouted playfully. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodbye copy ninja,” she whispered. “It was fun while it lasted.”

“Goodbye, Ayame. It really was. I hope we can be friends; I don’t think I could live without your cooking.”

She smiled. “Give it some time... when I have had some time to move on. I hope the next time we meet will be happier.”

“It will be.”

 

***

 

Kakashi ran across the rooftops of Konoha. Although he felt incredibly guilty for his behaviour, and how kind and sincere Ayame had been, Kakashi felt a weight starting to left. He felt free. Yes his students wouldn’t be able to look at him for weeks, if not months, and he wouldn’t be able to eat decent ramen for a while, but he felt light on his feet excited about the possibilities of the future. His future with Gai.

But before he could go find his new boyfriend, Kakashi had one pressing chore he had to address. Gracefully, he hoped onto the Hokage’s window.

“Well, well brat,” Tsunade toasted him. She took an extra glass and poured him some sake. “Mission successful then? In more ways than one I hear.” She smiled smugly, as if she had been the one to push them into bed.

“You could say that,” Kakashi said. He took a sip and the warm liquid made his cheeks feel warm. This was certainly not cheap sake. Though he wouldn’t expect anything of the sought from a woman who drank as much sake as Tsunade. She could out drink both him and Gai.

“I’m glad. You got my report then?”

Kakashi passed her a bundle of papers. 

“Excellent,” she said rummaging through briefly. A small envelope fell out from the stack. “What’s this?”

Kakashi gulped and down the rest of his drink. He suddenly jumped out of the window as Tsunade picked up the envelope and opened it. “Gotta go!” he called.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the open window then turned back to the paper in front of her. She opened it and found an “I O U” from Kakashi and a bill for all the damage caused at the inn.

“KAKASHI! YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

 

***

 

As Kakashi ran for his life he passed a bar where he could have sworn he heard Anko traumatising his students with vivid descriptions of what she imagined his and Gai’s sex life to be like. This was proved by the unmistakable sight of Yamato’s nose bleeding again and Sakura running out screaming that she had been scarred for life.

Kakashi ignored them. There was only one person he wanted to be with now, and that man was not with them.

Just like he used to before this crazy mess of a love life began, Kakashi climbed through Gai’s window. Gai was laying the table for dinner as Kakashi hesitantly approached him.  
“Room for one more?”

Gai turned; he had two bowls of noodles on hand. “Always.”

Kakashi took the noodles. They stared at each other stupidly.

“I knew you’d come.”

“I knew you’d wait.”

Both bowls of food were dumped on the table as the two rivals fell into each other’s arms. Kakashi didn’t tell Gai he had broken up with Ayame, he already knew. That was a conversation for another time. Now was the time to make love and just be happy. Gai carried Kakashi to his sofa.

By the time they were done, the noodles had gone cold. Niether of them gave a damn.


End file.
